A Change of Heart
by Paradoxalpoised
Summary: Immediately after Emma breaks the Dark Curse by giving True Love's kiss to Henry and Rumpelstiltskin unleashes magic from the well of wishes with the Essence of Magic he stole from Maleficent, Regina, although reunited with her magical powers, is alone in the empty mayoral mansion on Mifflin Street, dejected and mourning the foreseeable loss of her son to Emma Swan.
1. Part I

**Summary | ** Immediately after Emma breaks the Dark Curse by giving True Love's kiss to Henry and Rumpelstiltskin unleashes magic from the well of wishes with the Essence of Magic he stole from Maleficent, Regina, although reunited with her magical powers, is alone in the empty mayoral mansion on Mifflin Street, dejected and mourning the foreseeable loss of her son to Emma Swan.

As she's expecting, later that night, the visit of the Savior and her righteous parents coming for revenge, it's the not so dead Maleficent who visits her instead.

**Setting |** Events in this story are situated post S01E22 and AU from there.

**Rating | **This story is rated T.

**Disclaimer |** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, you're acting your thin disguise<em>

_All your perfectly delivered lines_

_They don't fool me_

_You've been lonely, too long"_

_Dust to Dust_ - **The Civil Wars**, _The Civil Wars _

###

Regina wakes up with a start. She's on Henry niño's bed, dishevelled and sad, but she's also not alone. A glance at the window, it's the middle of the night. She gets up with a shiver, feeling her magic sparkling to life, shyly.

That's back, even if it is all that is back. She's not sure if it is a good thing but she will be able to defend herself when the mob comes. And early intruders.

She's down the stairs without a sound. She eyes her study, but that's not where her uninvited guest is. She focuses her mind to find the soft thrusting around of particles of air, and then she rubs them faster together. It's like riding a horse. She is slightly slower but it will do.

When she enters the living room, she has a small but steady fireball in the center of her hand.

"Ah, Regina." She recognizes her guest as Maleficent, but the woman in front of her does not resemble the Maleficent she knows. "Oh, silly child, put that away."

And like that, the fireball, small and steady in the center of her hand, vanishes.

She inflames another one.

"Ts, ts, ts, I said put it away."

And the fireball is extinguished once again. The lamps enlighten the room instead.

"You were always so stubborn." Maleficent's face is a sophisticated mix of amusement and annoyance.

"What do you want?" Regina has no time for pleasantries, and she's very much done being scolded like a little girl. Last time she had a showdown with Maleficent, she had won. Twice.

"Funny," Maleficent says, "I had twenty nine years to decide on your punishment, or if you actually need one. It seems you have done a great job at hurting yourself on your own."

Maleficent sits, the ruby red sheet of an uncommon fabric rustles as it envelopes her. She has horns, pronounced and sharp cheekbones, very long brown hair and eyes of a color strange and beautiful that Regina can't quite pinpoint. Nor can she reconcile this woman with the blonde, curly and cheap looking witch she had forcefully taken a Dark Curse from so many years ago.

So many years ago, had she been so misled on who or what this woman is?

"I lost my son," Regina answers the bait she doesn't care taking or not. Nothing matters anymore. "I lost everything."

"Hmm," the musing sound is almost mischievous, "it seems what you are in need of, child, is a new beginning."

Some things about Maleficent might not have changed after all, like assuming she knows the secret to her thoughts, and speaking in riddles.

"You've been a dragon for the last twenty nine years, what would you know of my life?"

"Oh I have been a dragon for much longer than that. Did you think that silly curse could force me to stay put? I'll grant you that it has made shifting a lot more taxing on my personal reserves since there wasn't much magic in this realm. And the choice of form hasn't been plentiful either. And the boredom… I know you understand what I mean. Really, Regina? Repeating the same days over and over again, guileless dolls without any idea of who they are? I see the appeal for a day or two, maybe a month or so. But three decades? Rumple played you as much as the others.

"Mind you, I did warn you. But you never listen, I should have known."

"I created my own prison with the others by casting his Dark Curse, which is what he wanted all along. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Well that's the spirit. But it wasn't all that bad, was it? You found the little one."

Regina tears her eyes from Maleficent to one of the portraits of Henry resting on the couch side table. The house, so pristine and orderly. A place for each thing, each thing at its place. It's suffocating now. So much Regina wants to send it all flying and crashing into the walls.

"Whatever it is you came here for, get on with it."

She's angry. She's heart broken. The curse, Miss Swan, Snow White, none of that matters. She almost killed Henry. She had wanted the woman gone so badly. She was so desperately convinced that she would take Henry away, that she gave him to her on a silver platter.

Or in a tupperware box.

"Yes, I suppose. If you're not ready now, I don't know when." Maleficent sighs. She seems tired suddenly, weary. She pats the sofa next to her. "Sit, child."

Regina feels her feet take her to the sofa and sits next to Maleficent. That's not how things go. She can't be made to sit down. It's not even constrictive, she feels like sitting down now that Maleficent suggested it. She tries not to. She fails.

"H...How?"

"You were always so rash and impulsive, you did not pause to really look at me. I have never been who you thought me to be, darling one. I will tell you some day, but not today."

"What will happen today?" She's not winning today. Not against this Maleficent. She should be scared. Somehow she only feels relieved. Maybe today is the end.

"Today is about your new beginning, weren't you listening?" Maleficent turns to smile at her. It's a smile full of sass on her lips but full of… care, maybe, in those eyes she can't still define.

"They will kill me if you don't." There's no doubt about that. They will try.

"The humans? Oh," Maleficent continues to smile and Regina isn't so sure anymore. "I won't allow it. But you do need to go about things another way, I'd say." Maleficent cocks her head to the right, and she couldn't look more magical than she does now.

"Yes, another way," Maleficent muses, gaze introspective as if she's looking at the universe.

Regina looks and stares really, into the eyes she can't define. She feels heavy and tired and las.

"Sleep now." Regina feels her eyes close, nothing matters but the melodic voice of Maleficent, telling her… "You'll see it's not that awful," telling her… "As soon as you listen and you are ready, you will undo it yourself and be all the more happy for it afterward." Maleficent's fingers are warm on her temple, but light threading through her hair.

"Think of it more as a blessing than a curse."

That is the worst riddle ever. Regina can barely hang on to consciousness. She wants to understand now. She wants…

###

… To bang her head against a fucking wall.

Her head hurts. Her mind is foggy yet everything is just louder, sharper, quicker and really she has the worst hangover she's ever had before. And in that past year, she's had a few. Miss Swan is really not good for her nerves.

Regina yawns, it's a long and needed yawn that calls for a gratifying stretch. She fell asleep on the sofa. It's comfortable enough, but nothing like her bed or the leather couch in her study. She's slept on that one numerous times, it's much better.

Maleficent is gone, although for better or worse, she's undecided.

Regina needs coffee. Her heels are still on the floor, but really there's no need for them so early. She will make herself a triple shot this morning, very foamy. The idea of heating half and half to make the wet, unctuous foam with the steam nozzle is delectable. She enjoys hers almost as much as the to go cup Miss Lucas prepares for her on weekdays.

That's more than likely over now. Forever. She'll be lucky if she doesn't have to take the werewolves Grandmother and Granddaughter out first. The widow Lucas is not known for her patience. Regina would be loathed to have to. She did, after all, invest a lot in the girl's future.

She tries to chase away the unwelcomed thought from her mind. She will deal with whatever they throw at her after coffee, and a good shower. At least the breaking of the curse didn't take them all back to the Land of Fairytales. Thank god.

The floors are not as clean as she likes them. She can see traces in the parlor to the front door. She pays Judith good wages for her to clean the house. She's never known her to do a poor job of it in the twenty nine years the woman has been in her employ, and the city's. Even when Henry niño was just a toddler and he would make a mess of every single thing he could get his hands on. That too, might be gone.

Regina pauses to look at herself in the mirror while she wonders if she has any chance at… She's a cat.

A black, rather mid length hair, golden eyes, of average height and built, cat.

A cat. A pet. A small mammal.

Not even fierce or special. Regal, yes, well groomed, but still a normal looking cat. Nothing that could indicate who she truly is.

Fuck is what she wants to say. "Pfffff…" is what comes out of her mouth.

She has a mouth, with a very pink tongue, pointy and sharp teeth, long canines which are made for hunting rodents, birds and whatever else it is cats eat.

And whiskers. The longest, sleekest, shiniest, black and oh so sensitive whiskers.

There is so much going on with her whiskers. She listens and feels the air, the vibrations. She can tell where dust is collecting, that they have ants going from the pantry, and that the milkman didn't deliver this morning. There is no need to open the front door.

How is she going to open things? Or speak? Or have anyone know who she is?

She needs to eat. To figure out what Maleficent did to her. That's what she needs to do. Find Maleficent. And eat. What if? Regina closes her eyes, grateful she doesn't have to look at herself in the shape of a cat for a little while and searches. She tries to focus, to breathe.

Nothing. Not even a fickle little hum of anything.

She has no magic.

Well, fuck. "Pfff…" Is again what comes out.

She knows it's going to be useless but she has to try. She focuses on saying her own name, "Meooowrrr."

Precisely.

At least she's not one of these cats who can't meow. She can always use tone inflections of her meowing. If she finds anyone to listen. Who would help her, now?

Regina opens her eyes again, facing the mirror. She tries to understand how her body functions. Walking she finds comes pretty naturally. The tail is weightless. It moves a lot without her thinking about it, but if she commands it, it does what she wants. She finds that her tail helps balancing her out. Especially when she tries to stand on her hind legs.

That isn't as complicated as she would have anticipated. She then tries to use her paws to touch herself like cats do. Behind the ears, on the side of the nuzzle and grabbing her tail. She's very limber. She walks over to the front of the parlor by the front door. Against the wall there's a console, but also two small chests or benches. Henry niño used to sit on them when he was little, when he was learning to put his shoes on, and later on to tie his shoelaces. They contain various shoe polishes and brushes, and other utensils to care for both their footwear.

Regina leans back on her hind legs, and then propels herself in a jump. She hovers over the first chest when she actually meant to jump on it. She also lands pretty easily. She's not just limber, she's powerful and shock absorbent. It feels like she could do much more in this body then in her human one. Especially when she did not have her magic to enhance her capacity.

She tries again with much less propelling strength, and lands on the chest gently. She looks up to the console and does the same thing, adding more momentum to her jump. It works.

After that, she prowls. She fixes a point all the way toward the kitchen and wills herself forward into a run. That's really when her tail comes in handy. She jumps the few stairs up from the front parlor to the back of the house where the kitchen is, and slows down when she's on top so as not to…

… collide with the first lower kitchen cabinet by the door.

So she does need to be more precise on the momentum control. Nothing insurmountable. Other than that, she's got this being a cat inconvenience under control.

She gets herself back up. She might be limber, fast and rubber like, but she's not invincible. Kitchen cabinets hurt.

That's when she realizes. Licking her sore side, that she has no hands. She has paws. What good is it going to do her if she can get high enough to a door handle if she can't work the handle itself?

Regina approaches the back door. Forget the handle, it's the lock that she can't work. For the handle she can use both paws and the weight of her body. How is she going to get out of the house?

She needs a plan.

She didn't much care for her safety when she left the hospital. Maybe a window or a door is open somewhere around the house. Regina follows the stairs up, she tries all the rooms she can manage. After a few painful attempts at closed doors, she figures out how to effectively lower door handles with the weight of her body. It requires a good amount of acrobatics. And bruises.

Her window is cracked for air. Regina thinks about it. Dying a cat isn't what she thought would happen to her. The question isn't so much about wanting to live or die. She has to live. She won't abandon Henry. He is her son, even if he doesn't want her. Magic isn't dormant in this world anymore. It has been awakened, and at the very least, Henry needs protection.

He's certainly not going to get it from Snow White and the likes of her.

She takes a few careful steps on the window sill, arches under the edge and through the barely sufficient crack of her window. She's never stopped long enough to appreciate that the second floor of the mansion is quite high up. Enough that if she falls now, she might crack her neck, despite the saying about cats always falling back on their paws. Or having nine lives.

She walks the ledge, and then onto the roofing. She instinctively finds the mechanics of her retractable front and hind claws. She's slow and careful but she's determined. She needs to find a way down, now that she's found a way out.

The plan is simple. Get out. Find Henry. If she manages that, she'll think about the next step in her flawless plan. It's working out the details that might be slightly more complicated. Like getting down from the midsection of the roof of her house. She doesn't feel like going higher at all. Even if the roof is flatter there.

The gutter, she finds it tentatively, but at least it is leveled and it seems to hold her weight. She could have been a chubby cat. Apparently it's mostly the hair that makes them look fluffy. There are tree branches, and the water collecting pipes around the edges. Maybe she can find purchase there.

She forgets about the evacuating pipes as soon as she reaches one. They're smooth surfaces. No purchase for a cat, or a human really. Except if you are a ninja or a spy from one of Henry niño's comic books.

On the side of the house that does not face either the back or front yard, Regina knows she'll find one of her older maple trees with the large trunk and high and long branches she's always so loathed to have to get pruned every few years. Marco usually does it because he likes to keep the wood to carve. It's almost summer, and she won't call Marco until fall.

There's still a good leap to take. She'll need some impetus, and to angle herself properly. Regina walks back from where she came. She has no idea if the gutter will support her running. All she knows is that she'll have to run as fast she can, find the sidewall of the house and then jump as far as she can from there to reach the branch leaning toward her. She's only going to have one try.

Regina prowls, her behind is dancing. She's focused with all her silent momentum on the one point of the wall she'll jump off of. Run, bounce, leap, get claws out, grip. That's what she must do. She gives herself a moment to think of Henry, waking up so small and half naked, looking at her with tears in his eyes. Happy to be alive, heart broken to have been betrayed by the one person he should know he can always go to.

Regina runs as fast as she can. She bounces to the one point of the wall to angle herself properly. When her paws make contact, as fast as lightning, she pushes of the wall with all her might, leaping as far as she can. She glides in a flying curve for an infinite second of total abandon to the physicality of her body. Her claws are out, her eyes open, she grabs the branch.

It worked. She's in the tree. She's too fast. She will rip her fingers if she's not careful. She can't stop and she stumbles, clawing, hitting, falling but grasping. She hears herself meow, but then the wind is knocked out of her lungs as she hits the trunk hard on her way down.

She tastes copper in her mouth, and her head hurts. Maybe she's not falling anymore. Regina tries to get up, but she can't. Everything hurts.

For a second time in less than a day, she loses consciousness beside herself.

###

Whatever is happening to her, it's not exactly comfortable. She's in something wet but warm. There's pressure and that hurts. She's kind of dangling as well. She's hoping she's not about to fall off a branch and that the warm liquid isn't her blood.

She's in pain, her head is pounding. At least the pain means she's a live and she can still feel things, including her four legs and tail. She's still a cat.

She tries to open her eyes. It's bright through her closed lids. She breathes, but it smells like… dog. She opens her eyes and immediately regrets it.

Regina is in Pongo's mouth.

At least he doesn't seem inclined to eat her. The dalmatian is… transporting her, maybe? He's trotting along a sidewalk to god knows where. His jaw's not keeping her secured too tightly in his mouth and his tongue is pressed against her belly. Regina's head is bobbing along like a stupid hawaiian hula dancer figurine from an eighties dashboard. It'll be a miracle if her brain doesn't turn to mush after this.

It hurts too much to keep her eyes open. It's not long before she surrenders to the rhythm of his pace and loses consciousness once more.

When she wakes up again, it's to the strident cries of seagulls, and the sea air strong in her nostrils. They're not immediately on the beach, but they are in a place she knows. Henry niño's fort. The playground she had destroyed in hopes to find his book and confirm the prophecy about Emma Swan.

What is Pongo doing there, is she planning on burying her under the…

… It's not in ruins anymore. The fort. She had been holding on to that though with Henry's pillow the night before last. The night he almost died. She has no idea how much time has gone by since she went down the tree. Maybe a day. Surely Miss Swan wouldn't allow him out of the intensive care unit, or her sight for that matter.

Reasonably he did not suffer any injuries, so Henry should not stay cooped up in a hospital room. Him being released and getting some gentle exercise could be the healthy thing to do.

But Henry niño is sitting where he always does, on his fort, with his book in his lap. At least he's not in school. Although it's very possible the town's people will not want to reconvene with their everyday life from this world now that they remember their original identities. Who wouldn't want their child to receive this world's education?

Pongo makes a beeline for Henry. She doesn't have the strength to try to look around for who is with him. There must be someone with him. Pongo stops, sits on his hind legs and has the gentleness to not directly drop her on the ground. He barks up to Henry a couple of time and that is enough to make her feel like she's going to be sick.

"Hey, Pongo." Henry greets the dalmatian.

Oh how sweet his voice is. He's alive. He's Henry and he's alive. Good dog. What a good dog. This dog understand humans much more than they know. And cats. And little boys.

"I don't really feel like playing today." He closes the book on his lap and then carefully climbs down the side ladder of the fort. He usually likes to try and jump in the sand. He must have been told to be cautious.

"What do you have, Pongo?" He's kneeling beside her.

Pongo barks once more and licks her ear, nudging her head toward Henry. It hurts. She lets out the smallest of meow, she can't help it.

"It's hurt." Henry seems to hesitate, but he touches her. He's very careful. "Don't worry kitty, I'm going to get you help." He pets the top of her head and that hurts too, but she can't help the overwhelming joy she feels at the idea that she's with him again.

Her soft purr rumbles in her chest and throat. It's a strange sensation. It hurts a little too. He takes off his light jacket, and carefully he drapes it over her. Pongo is sniffing it as she is.

"I'm gonna lift you up now, kitty, don't be scared, okay?" She could cry how good, just so good, he is. His jacket smells like him, and their laundry detergent lingers in it too. She has her face by the collar, that smells of his shampoo and she's forgetting how much everything hurts in her body just now. Until he picks her up, that's really uncomfortable. She thinks she might cry out but she only purrs against his chest. She has her ear to his heart. It beats strong and fast. She could wonder where he's taking her, but she's with him, that's what matters.

"Mrs. Nolan!" Henry doesn't run, and he's careful. She's surprised of who he's with.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Kathryn is sitting on a bench not far from the fort itself. Regina didn't expect her to be watching over Henry.

"Where's Emma? Pongo brought me a kitty." He walks up to show Kathryn what he has in his arms. She gently unfold the top of his jacket.

"I think it's hurt." He says gravely.

"I think you're right. Emma went to get drinks and snacks, she was worried you would get thirsty or hungry while we talked. She should be back soon."

Regina feels Kathryn probing fingers touch her and make her whine and purr louder.

"You're hurting it." He takes a step back from Kathryn.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I think the kitty needs to see a vet." Kathryn takes her phone out, Regina watches her dial and then put the phone to her ear.

"Emma," Regina and she thinks Henry can both hear Emma asking if they're all right, "Yes, we're fine. But Henry found a cat who seems to be injured and I think that it needs medical help. Do you think if I take them to the animal shelter you can find Dr. Arturo and get him there?" She waits a little longer. "Yes, maybe your father knows, I didn't see it open much since the curse broke. We'll meet you there."

She didn't hear what else Kathryn said, but it seems they're trying to get her help. She wants to tell them she will be all right, maybe she's only bruised and there's no need to make such a fuss.

Henry niño is holding her to his chest and he's talking to her while he follows Kathryn to her car.

"Don't worry, we're going to get you help and then you'll be okay."

It's sweet and she would be relieved, if it wasn't for the idea of being taken from him to be entrusted to David, or Emma Swan.

"I'm going to let you sit in the front, and then I'll put the seatbelt over you. You think you can hold the kitty a bit longer while I drive?"

"Yes, what about Pongo?"

"We might as well take him back with us too. We can call Archie from the shelter." She folds the driver's seat of her convertible, "Come on Pongo, you've been running away long enough."

Pongo barks once and sits behind Henry, who has settled on the front seat. He puts his nose on his shoulder close to her head. She can smell him again.

"I'm going to fasten your seatbelt," She leans over them from Henry's side now, and then a click is heard. "Okay. I'm closing the door now, Henry, careful all right?"

"Okay." Henry tightens a little at the sound of the closing door but they're soon ready to go.

Kathryn drives slowly enough, but Regina does not like the car trip at all. Pongo keeps touching her nose with his. It's wet, and she wants to sneeze. Henry is petting her gently though. That alone is worth all the pain in the world.

They arrive at what Regina guesses to be the animal shelter. She's keeping her eyes closed now, she doesn't want to see anyone. She won't be in Henry's arms for long and she wants to savor the last moments.

"You okay, kid?" Regina recognizes Emma Swan's voice.

"Yeah, but the kitty isn't. You found Dr. Arturo?"

"Yeah, he was at a farm on a call, he'll be back any minute. And Archie is coming by to pick up Pongo." She looks up, "Here he comes."

"Emma, Henry," Archie greets them as he closes the door of the animal shelter behind him. "Uhm, Princess Abigail…" Regina can hear him stuttering. She doesn't need to open her eyes to know he's also blushing hard.

"Kathryn Nolan is a good name, Dr. Hopper," She can also hear Kathryn's polite smile without looking at her. "If you don't mind." At least she knows where Kathryn stands.

"Not at all, I actually like Archie better too." Who wouldn't? Being a cricket isn't exactly fun. "I hope Pongo didn't give you too much trouble, Sheriff. I've stopped trying to figure out how he gets out of my appartment or my office so easily.

He's a smart dog, Regina decides. And he's probably more than a simple dog. She hopes suddenly that Pongo isn't an actual person stuck as a dalmatian. Like her. That would be awful. He's been Pongo for many, many years.

"He brought me an injured cat," Henry says, "I wonder how he knew to find me, or where he found it."

"Oh believe me, I wish more than anyone that he could speak." Archie chuckles.

Regina can hear some rustling, and then is startled still tucked into Henry chest. Pongo is barking, and from what she can now see, fighting his leash and pulling hard against Archie to stay by Henry's side. He even growls.

Could he know who she is? He's always liked her. She's loathed to admit it, but she actually likes the obnoxious dalmatian just as much.

"Come now, Pongo," Dr. Arturo addresses the dog as he walks in followed by David and Snow White. "Be a good fellow and go home with Archie. We'll take good care of your little friend." Pongo paws at him and Arturo pets him on the head with a warm smile.

The man is old and tanned, with the biggest, calloused hands she's ever seen. He hasn't changed a bit either. He was her man. Taking care of her stables and other animals. Even the wolves the huntsman favored so much.

Regina loves animals but Arturo might love them more. He was in charge of the stables at the estate she grew up on in Basurto. He trained Daniel. Many more, she's sure. She had found him again- after she had killed the White King- training horses as always, and tending to all the lost and hurt creatures of the Enchanted Forest. He only wanted to be able to keep doing that, and she had encouraged him.

The curse had not altered Arturo's love, or make his life harder on him. She can remember more than once appreciating his presence in Storybrooke as one of the good occurrences of the Dark Curse.

Snow's presence however is just about enough to make her recoil in Henry niño's jacket and hide against his heart all the more.

Archie and Pongo make their exit, but Arturo now has his eyes set on her.

"So young man, what have you got here?"

"An injured cat."

"Well then, why don't you follow me to the exam room, and then we can determine what's going on with your friend." Arturo puts a hand on Henry's shoulder and pretends to ignore her. He's good. "I think just you, me and your Grandfather ought to do the trick. The poor thing probably had enough agitation for one day."

Regina is slightly relieved. At least she's not going to be manipulated all over, under the scrutiny of the entire Charming clan. She doesn't like David all that much, but he's always better than Snow. He also knows his way with animals, she can give him that.

She would roll her eyes if her head didn't feel like it's about to explode.

"All right Henry," Arturo says, "Put it down very gently on the table."

She's on her paws, but still leaning into Henry. The table is cold and she feels wobbly. Arturo's big hands gently probe at her. She lets him until he squeezes her chest making her hiss.

"Tranquila, tranquila," he soothes, then flashes a light in her eyes. "You need an x-ray, I'm afraid."

"What should I do?" Henry asks.

"Well, she seems to like you, so why don't you pick her up again for the x-ray?" Arturo puts Henry's hands on her. "Just make sure not to squeeze her chest and middle section, yes?"

"Okay." Henry doesn't hesitate much and he picks her up against his chest again.

They go through the other door in the exam room, preceded by David who turns on the light and starts the computer operating the machinery.

"Put her on the table, Henry," David says, "what do you want doc?"

"I want a full body scan, and a zoom on the chest, then we'll do the head." Arturo answers.

David prepares what looks like a mechanical arm with a big camera, with a glass and lines on it. Then he slides a big, flat slab of something under the table.

Arturo manipulates the arm over her. Henry's hands are on her.

"Good, cariño," Arturo says, "now when I'm ready to take the shot, you need to get your hands out of the way, but then you can put them back to her. She seems to trust you."

"Yes, sir."

Henry is so gently and carefully stroking her. She decides maybe letting the good doctor examine her isn't the worst idea of the day. She has to get better, so she can stay with Henry niño.

She's more uncomfortable when they return to the exam room. Dr. Arturo gives her several shots, after he explains that she needs stitches on her right side on her belly. She has a couple of broken ribs and a bad concussion, so he isn't comfortable with more than a local anesthesia for stitching her.

She meows a few times but she's very careful not to claw at Henry. She isn't that gentle with David who has stepped in to help Henry keep her still. As if she would hurt Henry. Although she supposes, since they have no clue of who she really is, they are treating her like any other cat.

She is given painkillers and antibiotics in one last shot. Henry is asking many questions. Arturo bandages her and straps her. It's uncomfortable but after it's done, she feels slightly better. Her head is still killing her, but Dr. Arturo explains that she will be in pain for a week or so, then she should start feeling much better. That is, if the swelling of her brain goes down on its own by then.

"She has no tags, tattoos or chip that I could find."

David snaps a picture of her face with his phone and says, "well I guess we'll put her pretty face on the wall up with the other animals of the shelter who are lost or abandoned. Hopefully someone will come to ask about her."

"Where is she supposed to go until that happens?" It's Emma who's asking, Snow is beside her.

Regina feels quite sleepy again.

"Can we take her with us, Emma?" Henry is asking what Regina has been silently purring against his fingers all this time.

"I don't know, kid, the loft isn't so big for all of us already."

"She can stay here, of course," Dr. Arturo says, "but she is quite taken with Henry, it would be good for her recovery to be around him. I will call right away if someone comes here to claim her."

"She's such a lovely kitty, Emma, it's not a bother at all if Henry wants to help take care of her. And David will know what to do if she's not feeling well." It's Snow who must have the final word, of course.

"Make sure to bring her in if she gets sick or sleeps too long after a day or too. If you see her unresponsive or refusing to aliment herself as well. She'll be drowsy for a day or two, especially with the medicines I prescribed. Change the bandages for the next few days, then you can let it be. The stitches will disintegrate within two weeks."

"So we're taking her with us, right?" Henry is insisting.

"I guess we are." Emma puts a hand on his shoulder and as soon as Regina is back against Henry's chest, she closes her eyes.

All she hears next is Kathryn telling Emma to call her before they all part. Then she's out.

###

The next couple of days are terribly hazy. All she knows is that she's upstairs, in Emma and Henry's room. She's presented with water that she drinks out of a bowl. At least it's fresh. They also try to give her some disgusting smelling cat food that she absolutely refuses to eat at any cost.

There's a fuss about bringing her back to Arturo when that happens, but then Henry triumphantly announces that she ate a full string cheese stick out of his snack, and licked the middle of one of his Oreo cookie.

It was disgusting too, but still not cat food from a can. There are such things as limits to what she'll tolerate from these peasants.

There's another fuss about bringing her back to Arturo at the animal shelter over the not so small matter of her using a litter box.

At first, David stacks newspapers at the bottom, then some gross and coarse white looking litter from the shelter he must have taken with him that afternoon. Then eventually, they move on to naturally scented litter.

Emma calls her a princess. Henry huffs at her, which is the highlight of that first day, as far as she can remember.

The litter box is first put upstairs, but she has no intention of using it. Or using it there. Then, David tells them they should put it somewhere it will always be so that she can explore her territory from there and know where to go.

A fiery scratch on the wrist is his reward when he tries to gently force her into the box as if to leave her in there.

She's aware she has to use the litter box, if she is to pass for a normal cat and not end up at the animal shelter or worse. She just won't go with them watching.

Henry seems to understand her need for privacy when after a full day of holding it in, she has to go more than she has ever had to go before. It's nighttime and the loft is quiet. She gets up from what she knows is Emma's bed she has been sharing with Henry. It's has been because, since Regina was brought to the bedroom, it's only Henry and her in the bed, Emma sleeps on the floor on a single mattress she pulled from under her bed.

She thinks he's asleep like the rest of the inhabitants of the loft, but he follows her, barefooted, down the stairs leading to the deep end of the kitchen, where her litter box is. Her bowl of water is by the kitchen island. She sits by the litter box, and watches him.

"Go on," Henry says, "it's the right place for you."

She sits still. It's not very comfortable and her head is still very sore, but the rest she's had on the bed, often with Henry, or alone, has done her some good in the past couple of days.

"What's wrong, girl?" Henry frowns. And then it seems to hit him. "You want your privacy?"

She stands and rubs the side of her face against his knee. She can't communicate too much with him at once, but establishing a yes or no dialogue little at a time seems harmless. It might be helpful, although she has yet to decide if she wants to let him know who she is at all.

"I suppose you're like me. I wouldn't like anyone watching me using the bathroom either. Just don't make a mess, okay?"

He stands and turns to leave. She waits until he climbs up the stairs, leaving the door cracked opened for her to come in and out. It's been that way since she got here.

Potty boxes are nothing fancy. Still, she realizes that going to the actual toilet would not work out with her anatomy. She does her business, scratches at the clean part of the box to cover it up. She would like to clean her paws, so she knocks some water out of her bowl and steps in it on the tray under the bowl. She paws into the water thoroughly, then drinks from her bowl before slowly making her way up the stairs back to Henry.

She's exhausted. Climbing from Emma's mattress on the floor to the bed Henry sleeps in is an effort she really doesn't feel strong enough for just then but has to make anyway. Cuddled in Henry's side, she sleeps well into the next day. She wakes here and there, but she's isn't bothered by any of them, except David who cleans her wound and scratches before slowly working all the glue from the surgical tape that has been strapped to her.

He checks her eyes, and smiles. He doesn't try to pet her and that's good. She seems to have managed to have all the humans of the house understand that only Henry is allowed to touch her.

###

Until of course, Snow decides she must work her gift on her.

It's a couple of days later. So approximatively the fifth day Regina has been with them at the loft, and probably a week or so since she has been a cat. Time flies. She can keep count for now, but her head hurts. As soon as she can move without too much pain, she will find a spot, maybe in the mezzanine Emma has arranged into a sitting area in the small space at the right of her bedroom. The loft has wooden floors throughout and Henry loves it there. He reads his comics and Emma keeps a few of her belongings and candles over there as well. Her corner of privacy in an otherwise branded to Mary Margaret's entire living space.

It's breakfast, and Regina is hungry. Apparently it's a good sign, from what Dr. Arturo has said to David when he checked if anyone has been asking for her at the shelter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Snow." David sounds worried.

Snow is approaching her. Emma and Henry are still asleep. Snow has been cooking bacon and eggs in the hope to wake them up. With strawberry pancakes. It's June. They also have fresh pressed orange juice David is working on. A family breakfast on any given Saturday.

Except it's prepared by Snow White and Prince Charming. Emma has expressed concern at not finding Regina anywhere. Snow seems unsurprised she's vanished. Even when David points out he's surprised she would leave Henry behind.

They truly are morons.

Henry hasn't said a word. That alone is troubling her enough. In any case, she's come down the stairs in hopes that Snow will make herself useful by giving her some much needed protein, maybe even some pancake, but mostly because she wishes to eavesdrop. The curse has been broken a whole of ten days, magic is back in Storybrooke and there haven't been any riots so far.

She needs information.

There is indeed a smaller plate in Snow's hand, with cut pieces of pancake, bacon and scrambled eggs on it. Regina is sitting by her bowl of freshwater, surveying her.

Snow stands closer now, plate in hand, staring back at Regina. "Don't you think it's strange that she will only eat what we eat?"

"Well, it's not like catfood is appetizing. You should see how Pongo wolfs down a burger and fries whenever Red will let him." David is also looking at her. He's smiling at the thought.

"What if she is one of us, you know? Magical. Pongo is." Snow will never stop being too curious.

David shrugs, "Who do you think she is? Puss in Boots?" He's goofing around, both Snow and Regina give him a scowl.

"All right," he has his hands up in apology, "If she is one of us and not your average cat from this world, I say we treat her as humanly as possible and wait for her to be claimed by her owner."

"What if she's not? What if it's a curse or something?"

"Gold has left town, Regina is nowhere to be found and any other magic user we could find is more or less on our side or not wanting to get attention." David stands to wrap an arm around his wife's waist. "It's only a cat, Snow, and so far, she hasn't done anything suspicious."

"She has this look in her eyes, she's way too smart to be just a cat." Snow settles her plate beside her bowl on the tray set down for her food. "It's like she knows what we're saying. Like she's listening. Maybe I should try to communicate with her."

"There's a study that says that cats understand human language and behaviors, they just don't find us interesting enough to care. Unless they want to," Henry says coming down the stairs in jeans and a shirt, his favorite zipped hoody on his arm. He hangs it by the door and then takes a seat on one of the bar stools at the breakfast table. But not before giving her a smile.

"And how do you know that?" David looks incredulous. Much like Emma who is also coming down the stairs, dressed but not groomed. There's only one bathroom in the loft.

"I read it on Think Progress dot com, online on the computer at the library. It's a research study conducted in California, at Berkeley. Something about Animal Be… Behav… It's a science thing." That's her boy.

Snow smiles at him, "It's very nice of you to read about how to take care of cats, Henry." She serves him a plate as well, while David fills his glass with orange juice. "And it goes to make my point that I should try to communicate with her."

"That's a bad idea, Mary Margaret." Emma also sits on a bar stool. "And the word you're looking for is behavioral, kid."

"Yeah, that's the one." He digs in.

"Also, you didn't tell me about going to the library when I left you at Granny's yesterday after lunch." She's not scolding him, but it's obvious he did something sneaky. Regina is somewhat relieved Emma isn't completely blind, but she would very much like to gag at the idea of Emma Swan parenting her son.

"I went with Ruby to visit Belle, Miss French." He's corrected himself on his own and Regina can't help the prick of hurt at her heart.

"If you want to know more about cats," Snow tells him, "we could go together later this morning."

"I didn't go to learn more about cats." He announces to them after taking a swig at his orange juice. "I wanted to go with Ruby so I could get on the computer to check my mom's online banking, I only looked up articles about cats after I was done."

That definitely puts a dent in their peaceful brand new family breakfast.

He finishes cleaning his plate, inhaling another couple pancakes with syrup while the adults in the room stare at him at a loss. What do you tell a soon to be eleven year old boy who is apparently smarter than two or three of them put together.

"Henry…" Emma starts. He looks at her. "These things are for adults to do."

"You mean like looking for my mom?" Henry is angry with her. He's angry with Emma. He's angry with everything and everyone.

"I am looking for your mom." Emma is serious, as much as she had been at the hospital, and then when it was time to do something to try to save Henry.

He's looking at this woman who is neither his mother nor his friend and Regina knows what is coming next.

"She hasn't used any of her credit cards, and nothing but bills for home went through on her accounts." He swallows his emotions. He should not want to do that. He should not know to keep his feelings away. She did that to him. She's going ot have to make it up. "What if she's in danger?"

"We don't know that yet, but your information confirms mine. She didn't leave Storybrooke or if she did, it wasn't by choice."

"Emma, I don't think-" Snow is interrupted by Emma Swan's hand signaling her to stop speaking.

Emma's eyes are not leaving Henry's. All that Regina can see is the back of his head and the tension in his body. She wishes she could do more. Jumping in the seat next to him is the least she can try.

It hurts like hell the second she releases her contraction on her muscles to propel herself. She lands perfectly but falters on the seat with a strangled whimper. Henry turns to her immediately and she can't stop herself from climbing in his lap. He holds her rounded butt an arm alongside her body, allowing her to rest against him. He pets her with his other hand. They both stare at Emma Swan.

"I don't know what has happened, Henry, there aren't any clues. I went to the mansion, the crypt, her office and every places I thought she could be hiding at." The woman sighs, "The thing is, I don't think she's hiding. I think something happened to her but I don't know what yet."

She puts a hand on his shoulder. "I promise you I won't stop looking."

"What if…" She wants to scream that she will never leave him. She rubs her nose inside his hand. "What if she left because now that you broke her curse, she thinks you're going to hurt her? Or that I hate her?"

"She would never abandon you," Emma says, "I obviously don't know much about your mom, but I know that much. And I know a lot about parents not wanting their kids, Henry. Your mom would never abandon you. Can you trust me on that?"

"I've been pretty mean to her." He's blaming himself for being right about her? She was the one who lied. No matter what, she was the one who lied and who made him feel like what he knew was real and true wasn't.

Emma puts her messy hair back with her hand running through it. "Look, kid, it's okay to be angry when someone lies to you, even if it's your mom. It doesn't mean you don't love her anymore, or that she doesn't love you. She told you she does, remember when you woke up at the hospital?"

"Yeah," Henry says, although he doesn't sound as reassured as Regina would prefer.

"Why don't you go brush your teeth and wash up, I'll finish this and then we can go out to the station together, see where else I could look, 'kay?"

"Okay." He kisses the top of her head, and then gently deposits her in the other stool, before hopping down off his and rushing to the bathroom.

"Emma!" Snow is whispering exclaiming, "why would you encourage him to look for Regina? He needs to adjust to being here with you. You are his mother."

"Look," Emma seems upset, unsettled, undecided too. "I love Henry, and I want to do right by him, but his mom is Regina. I don't know the first thing about being his mother."

"She's the Evil Queen!"

Regina is looking at the woman with what must be the cat version of wide eyed. Emma Swan is defending her. Not only to Henry, but against her own mother. That's… unexpected. Honorable.

"Look," Emma seems tired, "The curse broke, and yeah there's magic and you guys are all fairytale characters, but this here, is Storybrooke, Maine. I'm the town's Sheriff, and Regina isn't the Evil Queen, she's Regina Mills, the town's Mayor, and Henry Mills' legal guardian and adopted mother. I have zero rights to him."

"Emma, you're our little girl," David has his arm around Snow. She feels like maybe she ought to support Miss Swan in this matter. She gently walks onto Henry's stool, sitting by Emma. "You are a Princess, and Henry is your son."

"He's my son, yeah, but I'm no princess, and I'm no mother. He already has one, and she raised him pretty damn well." Emma looks at her then. So much hurt in her eyes. She's looking past her really, blinking her emotions away. "I decided to stick around because the kid and his mom were having a rough patch. She isn't a bad mother, and I can't just replace her because he thinks I'm a hero."

Snow is quiet, but her jaw is set in a fashion Regina knows well. Righteousness.

"All right," David says, "whatever you think is best, that's what we'll do."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Snow smiles to her daughter. "We love you, sweetheart, and we believe in you."

"But you disagree."

"I know Regina differently than you do," Snow hesitates, "she's been… what she did here in Storybrooke, what she did to us, it's… I'm angry. But I can recognize that Henry… I think maybe Henry changed her. I saw what you saw at the hospital, when he woke up."

"When I find her," Emma says, "will you guys try?"

What has gone over Emma Swan's head?

"She tried to have you killed." David has a point. She did.

"This thing between Regina and me," Emma says, rubbing her forehead, "I pretty much showed up here and picked up a fight with her. She tried to put me to sleep, not kill me. And even if she had, I think all she was doing was trying to protect her relationship with Henry. She messed up, and she did that before I got here, but you know… I didn't help. I pretty much pushed her over the edge."

"That's noble of you," David says, "and I respect that. You're my grown up baby girl. That's on us, but it's on her too-"

"David-"

"But," David raises his hand to silence Emma, "but, the cycle has to end. For Henry's sake at the very least." He looks at Snow.

"We'll try."

"Thanks." Emma says, just as Henry comes out the bathroom.

"I'll get ready now, and then we can go, 'kay?"

"Sure." Henry walks to her, petting the top of her head. "Hey Gramps?"

"Yes?"

"Did you check her today? How are her cuts?"

David walks around to her, as Snow gets the first aid kit. "Let's check her out, if that's okay with you, Milady?" David is asking her directly.

Regina makes a point to sit straight as regal as she can.

"You can't call her Milady." Henry scowls.

"Why not, she's very pretty and well behaved, she must be a lady."

Henry doesn't say anything to that, but she knows he'll be thinking about naming her until he finds what fits.

They do check her. Well David does. She sits through it patiently. He's been gentle with her and it appeases Henry. Her wounds are cleaned, her sutures and skin are healing appropriately, even her fur is growing back where Dr. Arturo shaved it off. She allows him to feed her a painkiller like he's supposed to do twice or thrice a day for a week.

When Snow gestures to touch her, it takes a lot out of Regina not to hiss at her. Snow cocks her head, as if she's listening intently. They stare at one another. Snow must be trying to communicate with her. Regina feels a gentle mental probing, it's weak but it's there. Snow is really magical after all. At least with small creatures. She actually realizes that if she were to will it, she would be able to meow and be understood by Snow White.

Regina doesn't though.

"She is special," Snow says, and then to her specifically, "you don't have to talk to me, but it would help."

Regina feels herself shrink when Snow's fingertips softly brush the top of her head. When the palm of her hand pets her once more, Regina climbs into David's lap and hides behind his elbow.

"I don't think she's ready for that," he chuckles.

###

It's another full week before Henry and David take her to visit Dr. Arturo. She allows Henry to carry her, especially when David approaches them with a carrier. He doesn't insist for long.

"Ha, Henry and David," Dr. Arturo greets them, "And the precious chica."

"Has anyone asked for her?" Henry's eyes betray him. He's hoping no one has.

"I'm afraid not, young man." Arturo smiles at him, "Have you come today to entrust her with me?"

"No!" Henry seems adamant and she's very relieved to hear it.

They've been close for the past couple of weeks. Regina is enjoying staying with him at night, and all the attention he gives her. He's been quiet, even with her. Whatever Emma tries, he's forlorn. She knows it's because he blames himself about her disappearance.

She can't tell him. She has no trust in Snow's word. If they find out she's stuck in the weak form of a cat, they might very well dispose of her in a much more definitive manner.

"We came to make sure you're satisfied with her recovery, Doc." David says, "Henry wants to keep her very much."

Arturo probes at her in all places. Only her ribs hurt still. Her scratches have scabs which itch, and the stitches are annoying, but her head is not painful at all anymore.

"Well, Henry," the good doctor tells them, "she's doing very well. We couldn't hope for a smoother recovery."

"That's great, thanks Dr. Arturo."

"You're much welcome, but I think that our pretty friend owes it more to your hard work than mine."

"Tell me Doc," David asks, "we were thinking maybe you could tell us what type of cat she is, and her age maybe?"

"Ah, yes I can tell you, she's probably around six years old, and she's well groomed. I think she's an outdoors kitty though, so you might have to arrange for her to get some air soon."

"She likes it when I carry her around. She didn't want anything to do with the carrier to come here." Henry says.

"Well then maybe you could try to put a collar and a harness on her, with a leash?"

"Like a dog?" Henry is surprised but excited. She is too. It's annoying having to wait for him all the time. She would much rather go where he goes.

"Well some cats are very cooperative with the concept. It really depends on what they want. I'm sure you noticed by now that cats are very independent, they know what they want and what they don't want."

"Yeah, we noticed." Henry laughs. "She won't eat anything but human food, and she hates going to the potty when someone is around."

"Snow says she's one of us." David says.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Arturo gazes at her, a benevolent smile on his lips. "She's a Siamese, that's why she's so pretty. Siamese are reputed to be talkative and quite smart too."

He exits the exam room, and they follow. She settles back into Henry's arms, although she is a little heavy for him.

"Here," Dr. Arturo hands David a collar, a harness and a leash. "You should add a name and contact information for her to the collar cartouche. You know what to do."

"Thanks doc." David smiles.

"Tell me," Dr. Arturo seems to hesitate, "if we're going to stay here, will you be returning to work?"

"You mean here at the animal shelter?"

"Yes, you have been a pretty good vet assistant."

"I like the work, doc, I do." David looks at Arturo with a gentle smile, earnest and soft. He really does love animals. "I just don't know what our roles will be now that we remember, what the People wants to do."

"We should find out soon," Arturo tells him, his accent bringing her back to the reality of where she's from and what the curse did to these people. "I like being the town's vet, I will keep opening the shelter every day. I can help magical creatures too."

"That's good to know." David shakes his hand. A good man's handshake.

Dr. Arturo leaves them to take care of his next patient while David gestures for Henry to deposit her on the counter.

"I'm going to show you how to put this on her. You'll have to be careful with her chest and belly, okay?"

"Yes," Henry says, "You'll think she'll be good with it?"

David looks her in the eye. She would be defiant and actually show both of them that she doesn't need a leash as a dog would, but she supposes she might have to play along. For Henry's sake. He has to be able to get them all sold on keeping her. The least she can do is help.

"We're gonna find out." He adjusts the harness on her. She even lifts her paws to help him out. She holds still and patiently waits for him to be satisfied with his work. She mostly doesn't try to shake the entrapment off.

"It looks good," David says. "Just don't pull on her too hard or anything. Lets just try to hold her as usual and if she wants to get down, you can let her."

"We could go to the playground," Henry says. They've been cooked up inside all day.

David smiles at him, "We could even stop by Granny's on the way and get milkshakes to go…"

Sometimes the shepherd is not as bad as he seems. Even if milkshakes should not become something else but a special treat.

They enter Granny's together. She's still quite satisfied in Henry's arms. Although he seems a bit tired to carry her. He lets her down on a bar stool while David tries to get Ruby's attention. The Diner is busy, mostly with mothers and their children, a couple of elderlies.

Life in Storybrooke seems to be going on.

"Is this the kitty Pongo brought you, Henry?"

"Yes, did Dr. Hopper tell you?" Henry puts his hand on her back as if to steady her.

"Let me look at her." Red comes around the Diner's bar and counter and stands before her. "She's very pretty. And it's Kathryn who told me."

"She's a Siamese," Henry replies as if that explains it all.

"What's her name?" Now that is a very good question. She needs a name, that will make her officially his.

"Well…" Henry seems hesitant. "I have to ask Emma if we can keep her first. I don't know what my mom will say when she sees her too."

"Hmm," Red has her hands on her hips and is studying her. "I bet your mom will find her very pretty. Regina likes animals. She's pals with Pongo, I can tell you that much."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Henry's smiles is radiant. "So maybe when she gets home, I can keep her with me after all. So that means Emma won't have to really look after her, and the kitty and me we're just going to stay there for a while. Emma will let me keep her if it's just for a while, right?"

"I think you should ask her anyway, for a while or forever." Red ruffles his hair, "Emma, and your mom too, when she gets back."

"We were hoping to get some milkshakes to go," David asks Red, as he hangs up his cellphone.

Red studies her for a minute more. She extends a hand in front of her nose. Red smells more like predator than dog. She smells like wolf and that's a very different scent. Red smells like wild and forest, like the ground, like trees, plants and flowers. And coffee and milk too.

The werewolf gazes at her with command, without fear. With tenderness. Definitely a strange experience.

"She's special." Red brushes the back of her fingers against the side of her mouth, her cheek and whiskers and she likes it. Her fingers slides all the way a couple of times. Regina finds herself leaning into the touch before she can even realize what she's doing.

"I'll get you those shakes."

It stops as abruptly as Red touched her. She shakes her head once, annoyed that she enjoyed the sensation and it's lingering on her whiskers.

"Things have been quieter than I thought they would be." Red tells David while they wait. "Maybe because there's no one to blame."

"That's possible." David is focused on his hands, folded on the counter. "We need to get things in order though, and decide what's going to happen now that Storybrooke is out in the real world."

The blender rings loud and obnoxious. It ends their conversation. What will they do? How will the town be managed. There's magic on Earth. None of them have any idea how to deal with the town, how to keep them safe.

"Someone needs to manage the town, David."

"My mom knows how to do that." Henry speaks to both of them as David lifts their milkshakes off the counter. "Are you helping Emma look for her?"

"I am." Red replies. She gently lifts Regina in her arms, and hands her over to Henry. "You take care of your cat, and don't forget to let me know what you decide to call her, all right?"

Red runs her fingers on the side of her mouth and up her cheek again, making her whiskers tingle.

"She likes that," Henry nuzzles the top of her head.

"You should try it. It works on every cat, even the big ones."

"So if I meet a lion I should just pet the side of their face?" Henry leans into Red, she gives him a kiss on the forehead.

"You got me."

"You'll find my mom?"

"I'll do my best, Henry."

"Thanks."

She opens the door for them and he steps outside first. She would have thought Red would recognize her scent. Maleficent thought about it all.

She needs to figure out how to be human again. Henry needs her.

###

Their visit at the playground is a success. They've been doing it every day. Sometimes with David, sometimes with Snow. And Emma when she's not working. Henry isn't allowed to go anywhere without company. It's never anyone that Emma doesn't trust, and Regina is relieved that her trust circle seems very small.

It certainly doesn't include the dwarves. Archie and Pongo take walks with them. Henry likes to go to the pier. Pongo is a pain, every time he sees her. The only person he seems more interested in than her is Red. They are all grouped once, and she's certain Pongo raised suspicions in Red's mind. The werewolf girl looks at her like she knows much more than she lets on.

For the most of June, Emma is gone from dawn to dusk. Regina knows she drives out of town about as much as she hikes the woods with Red. The sheriff comes back to the loft hungry, angry and exhausted.

She's looking for her.

It's a strange feeling, seeing Emma be so intent on finding her. They have very little contact. Emma is utterly uncomfortable around her. The only decision she's made is to allow Henry to keep her with him.

She comes home every evening and tells him what she did to find her. Sometimes she has to deal with Storybrooke business. Henry gets upset. Other nights he doesn't. He refuses to say what he feels. Even to Dr. Hopper. He's started talking to her. He asks her questions, he compares their being adopted.

He still hasn't named her and Regina has no idea what to do to become human again.

The town doesn't meet until the end of the month. It's in the evening. Henry takes her with him to Town Hall. Emma has a protective arm around his shoulders and Regina sits calmly in his lap.

Most of the citizens of Storybrooke have kept on their activities, and tried to keep their businesses going. The different grocery stores, restaurants and other stores or practices keep going along as they always have.

It's part of their issue.

Their lives have all been stuck in time, change has happened but slowly. Their town is now being propelled in a rapid turn over. People who were allocated an occupation by the curse do not all necessarily wish to keep it. Children have returned to their real parents, married couples have broken up to return to their actual spouses. People who were somewhat magical are starting to feel it again.

Fairies aren't nuns, and Rumplestiltskin's nasty hoarding habits have caused his shop and secrets to be raided and outed. Patients who were prisoners, secretaries who weren't, dwarves who want to look for fairy dust, and royals who won't be simple peasants are coming out of the woodwork.

The curse undone, affairs of government need to be serviced, and some sort of order needs to be found before tourists or worse, administrative officials start to turn their eyes towards Storybrooke.

It's Snow who addresses the town:

"People, please, calm down, let's discuss this in a civilized manner between us."

"Are you going to divide the town between the royals?" The town's mechanics demands.

Regina can see Snow searching Abigail, George and Thomas eyes around the crowd.

"No," she says solemn, "That's not what we will do."

"Are we going back to the old world?" It's Belle French's father asking that question.

"We do not have the means to," the Blue Fairy says. Regina would very much like to catch her and possibly try her as a snack. If she was her normal fairy size that is.

"So what now?" A dwarf whose name she cannot remember asks Snow White as if she's their messiah.

"We thought that it would be a good thing to make a census." Snow declares, "Some of us have received occupations with the Curse, and apparently we still remember the knowledge that goes with them. Some of you have businesses, some of you have local public jobs, we need the town to keep going."

"What about those who don't want to keep doing what the Curse had us do?" That is Jeremy Randall and Regina recognize him as the town wastes and sewer department chief. "I have two crews of three guys running the garbage trucks alone who have been showing up one day out of three."

"And we definitely need to address that, Mr. Randall." Snow carries on.

"The Mayor's office is getting requests and memos from the county and the state department every day." Miss Cloverfield says in her formal but polite and authoritative voice.

Miss Cloverfield is her main assistant and chief of staff. She's a large and curved black lady- always impeccable in a suit, or not- that she did not know before casting the Dark Curse. She's always suspected her to be from Nacre, but aside from that, she knows very little of the woman who has worked for her and the town for almost three decades. It's not like she could just ask other than about her favorite flowers, foods and her situation in Storybrooke. The woman lived alone as far as she could tell, but now, there's a boy about Henry's age sitting next to her. Regina does not know him.

"Yes…" Snow hesitates.

"Miss Cloverfield. I have been Mayor's Mills Chief of Staff all this time, Your Highness."

"Miss Cloverfield, yes, that's a very important point. We have got to get a handle on how the town functions and appears to the outside world."

"It'd be a good idea, if we don't want to all end up locked up in prison or some looney bin, Ma'am." If Snow or most of the crowd knew Miss Cloverfield at all, they would know she's about as funny as Granny with her crossbow.

"What's that census going to do?" It's Grumpy who asks.

"It will help us know how many we are and what people want, it will be like some sort of form with questions that people will answer. With that we will be able to prioritize certain things and have a clearer view of what we need urgently or not."

"Will there be a town's council? Elections? Does anyone know where Mayor Mills is?" Miss Cloverfield seems to be determined not to call her out as the Evil Queen.

Sounds of protest and loud calls for the Evil Queen's head are heard.

Suddenly Emma is standing, her voice surprisingly strong and clear. The ruckus quiets down immediately.

"Nobody is going to kill Regina or punish her. Or anyone else for that matter." Emma looks at them all, slowly. "Nobody is going to take matters of justice in their own hands. We're here in Storybrooke, Maine. We will respect the laws that exist here and so far, that's me."

She is in uniform, Regina realizes then. Not bad, Miss Swan.

"We wanted to ask today, since we have a lot of people here," Emma goes on, "If we could decide amongst ourselves, and calmly, about six people to form a council. Unoffical for now. Later on, when the census is over, we'll come back to the people for democratic elections."

"You mean to say anyone could be ruling?" Someone from the crowd shouts, but Regina can't tell whom.

"Yeah, this is America and in this country we elect people to govern and such," Emma says clearly, "I'm sheriff and I've been elected for the next four years including this one. That's official, but we'll need to elect a Mayor, and the Town's Council. We'll also need to appoint certain people, like a Medical Chief at the hospital, a Coroner, a chief for the Fire Department, a School Board, a Principal for the school, and more.

"There's going to be a lot of work, so we're asking everyone to think with the most integrity they have and cooperate. It might be keeping your job a little longer, even if you don't like it, showing up on time, being patient with the people who are working to make Storybrooke a good place to live in."

"So you'll reopen the school?" Michael Tillman asks.

"We would like to," Snow answers, "In August for the new school year if we can."

"The point today," Emma says, and Regina must admit, she's impressed, "is to decide on four or five people to start the process. So are there any volunteers or people you'd like to nominate off the top of your head?"

"You, Savior!" Someone shouts.

"It's Sheriff Swan." Emma makes it very clear with just her tone. "I'm not going to be on the council but I'll participate to the meetings and such, I'm already a town's official."

"Miss Cloverfield should be on the Council," Kathryn stands and announces, coming closer to Emma, "she's the most familiar with the town after Regina herself."

"It's good thinking," Granny says. Nobody else's says a word.

"Well then, Miss Cloverfield, if you wouldn't mind." Emma asks.

"I will help, I haven't stopped, really." That's one.

"Her Majesty should be on the council." A dwarf says.

"Which one? We've got a few." Whales seems to think he's funny.

"Princess Snow White! And the Prince."

Approval comes from the crowd.

"All right, so Mary… Snow White will be on the council." Emma falters on her mother's name. It shuts Snow's attention to anything else. Even when David speaks next.

"I should not be in it, it would be unfair." He refuses. It's wise of him.

"Granny knows most everyone in town," it's Archie who makes the comment.

Granny doesn't seem too excited at the prospect, but she's on the council all the same. Followed by Lord Conrad McGregor from Britannia, the actual SBFD Chief, Prince Eric of Nacre, who Regina has known as Eric Hangman, one of the most discreet fishing boats' captains of Storybrooke's fleet.

"With you, Emma," Kathryn says, "It makes five. It helps for the voting."

"I would have rather you be in it, Kathryn." Emma says.

"Princess abigail?" King George's voice is cold and harsh, he doesn't like that he's not counted in their council. "It would be proper that someone with any sort of experience at ruling be on this council."

"I would like to remind you that Eric is more than capable at politics, he has ruled the Archipelago when all I have done is stand in my father's shadow."

"Maybe so, dear," George is playing nice, but he won't keep the appearance for long, unless Kathryn agrees. "But it would appease some of us who feel they might be… misjudged from their past positions in the Land of Fairytales."

Emma is looking intensely at Kathryn, there's a quiet pleading in her look. They forgot about Henry, who has been sitting on his chair on the side of the scene, Regina on his lap.

"Very well." Kathryn is regal, willing or not. She has been raised in politics and dirty tricks. She might not like it, but she's keen and Regina knows her well enough to know that she's also fair. Most unlike George who is going to be thoroughly disappointed if he hopes to pressure Kathryn into doing his bidding.

It's late when they return from the meeting at Town Hall. Henry is tired and hungry, but Emma is agitated. They eat the lasagna that isn't as good as hers, as Henry doesn't forget to tell Snow, and soon after that Henry is in Emma's bed, sleepy, warm skin and drooping eyelids.

Emma settles next to him. She's changed, and she's lying on top of the comforter, threading her fingers through his hair. Regina is at his feet, observing them.

"How did you think we did?" Emma asks him. She's pressing soft kisses to his forehead.

"It's good that we're staying in Storybrooke. We have to pretend to be normal people," Henry sighs, "that's not gonna be easy."

"No, you're right, it's not going to be easy."

"So my mom won't be the Mayor again when she comes back?" His voice is sort of small, sort of lost in thoughts. "She's good at it though. She always works a lot."

"Yeah, I've looked at some of her paperwork in her office and all. She's very good at it." Emma wraps her arm around the middle of him. He looks small in her longer form and her muscled arm. "It's just that, with everyone being angry at her right now, maybe it's going to be a little difficult for her to be Mayor right away. We're going to need her help I think, but you know, we don't even know if she'll want to be the Mayor. We should ask her first, don't you think?"

"You think she won't want to be?" Does she? She's pretty much being deposed as they speak. Someone else is going to sit in her chair before long.

She's been the Queen, the Mayor, she likes her status and the privileges, but… strangely none of that really matters. All she wants is Henry. Regina is not that certain she wants to be in charge of these people who would sooner have her head. She has no doubt her twenty nine years of effort to keep the city afloat and give them a decent quality of life are going to be forgotten in the blink of an eye. Will she help from the shadows? Maybe. She is tired of having to step on toes, force and be forced into roles.

It would break her heart to see the work of a lifetime dissolved into stupidity and nothingness, but maybe Kathryn or Eric would do right by Storybrooke. Maybe it's time for something new. How is she going to find her place amongst them, she doesn't know, and for the moment, it's not what is dire to her.

No, what is dire to her is her son. His well being, his safety. She has to find a way to be with him again, and maybe to make peace with Emma. The woman is standing up for her, earnestly looking for her.

Regina looks at Henry, falling asleep, and Emma watching him and giving him the affection he needs, as if he's everything. Everything that matters. To both of them.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home this weekend," Henry says home like he's camping here. He's drowsy and unguarded. Emma's pain is palpable. At least to her. "I need new pajamas, and my Wonder Woman comics."

Emma swallows, Regina watches her blink something that looks awfully like bad self-esteem and a biting sense of inadequacy, "Anything you want, kid."

He smiles in her arms, his breath even, abandoned to sleep.

Emma nuzzles at his cheek. She sighs deeply. Regina finds herself sympathizing, bothered that Emma is so unsure of where she belongs and that it's been so hard for both of them to understand that he has the most generous heart. He can love them both. And a cat.

She decides on something, curiously it's not so foreign or maybe, she tells herself as she approaches the middle of the bed, where it dips ever so slightly toward Emma because she's heavier than Henry, that she can fight later if need be, for now, her little prince and his knight both need to be loved.

She climbs over his legs, he doesn't stir. She sits on his thigh for a moment. Emma is looking at her. She holds her gaze for what feels long and uncharacteristic of any normal cat. She's not a normal cat, and if they're going to do this right for the boy lying next to them, maybe it's time that Emma be let in on just how special she is.

Emma is shy. Shy and clumsy. Uncomfortable in her own skin, because she has no idea what to do with herself or what she feels. She doesn't know how to be around others and there's something incredibly sad about it that Regina has refused to even begin to consider. It could have contributed to sway her in her resolve. She could not have that.

Now she needs it.

She dips her head first, taking a step. It's a symbolical step, followed by a real one. She paws gently until she finds a crevice made of Emma's belly and side spooning Henry. Emma's arm is over them, but she lifts it, allowing Regina to round herself in a ball, her tail tucked carefully with her paws, bent and relaxed so she doesn't claw at either of their soft skins.

She's not facing Henry, she chose Emma tonight. Her nose is wet but warm, she knows but she enjoys the small shudder of Emma's reaction to her. It's sweet.

Almost reverently, Emma places her arm back over all three of them. It doesn't take so long though, before she touches Regina for the first time. Emma's fingers find the side of her mouth, just like Henry has explained Regina loves it.

Regina purrs. She doesn't fight it, it feels nice. Cosy and comfortable. If Emma knew she was touching Reigna, she probably would have a stroke. Regina would chuckle but she can't. So she purrs, allowing Emma to relax with her until they both drift off.


	2. Part II

**Summary | ** Immediately after Emma breaks the Dark Curse by giving True Love's kiss to Henry and Rumpelstiltskin unleashes magic from the well of wishes with the Essence of Magic he stole from Maleficent, Regina, although reunited with her magical powers, is alone in the empty mayoral mansion on Mifflin Street, dejected and mourning the foreseeable loss of her son to Emma Swan.

As she's expecting, later that night, the visit of the Savior and her righteous parents coming for revenge, it's the not so dead Maleficent who visits her instead.

**Setting |** Events in this story are situated post S01E22 and AU from there.

**Rating | **This story is rated T.

**Disclaimer |** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

><p><em>The Violet Hour<em> - **The Civil Wars**, _Barton Hollow (Deluxe Version)_

###

The next day, Henry hasn't forgotten about their going home. They have breakfast with David and Snow, before he gets ready and grabs his empty backpack. Emma has barely finished her coffee before he rushes her to get ready as well.

Regina is waiting. Henry fixes her harness and leash. She still doesn't wear the collar, unmarked since Henry has yet to give her a name. It bothers her, yet it doesn't. She's Regina, and soon she'll have to find a way to be human again. He needs her. At least she thinks he does. He seems so lost and out of place in this place that isn't his home.

She walks next to him. Her ribs are mostly healed, her fur has grown back, no more stitches and all her scabs are gone. She's smooth and pretty, well groomed and fed. She's comfortable. Whether they walk together, ride in Emma's car or David's truck, stay at the diner with Ruby and Granny or visit the playground and the library. She's comfortable with him. He's okay when he's with her.

She rubs around on him, stays by his side at all times, listens to his secrets. She watches over him as he sleeps and wakes him when he dreams the wrong kind of dreams. She loves him and he loves her.

Emma drives carefully, although it's not long before they're on Mifflin Street. She hasn't been to her house in a month. Neither has Henry.

They jump from the passenger seat together. Henry makes sure she's with him and he runs to the door. She gladly runs alongside him. There's something nice about being home. He puts his key in the lock, turns its mechanism and then pushes the heavy door. He drops his backpack, then puts his light jacket on the hanger. He drops his shoes where he's supposed to. He's definitely missed home.

"Come on, Emma, you don't have to stand here," Henry says. "Just take your shoes off, 'kay?"

"All right." She does, which is kind of amusing to watch. Emma sits on the wooden floor of the parlor to undo her boots.

Henry also removes Regina's leash. "Don't ruin anything okay? Mom has to like you too, so you can stay."

With that, he runs upstairs, and she follows in his glee.

He picks up his comics, some of his shirts he likes. He makes a pile on his bed. Soon half his room is threatening to cover him completely.

"Take it easy, kid." Emma chuckles. "You won't be able to fit all that in your backpack."

"Yeah," Henry says. He seems a little dejected.

"You know," Emma offers, sitting crossed legged on the floor next to the spot Regina picked, "we could come back next weekend if you want. That way you don't have to move all your things."

"You think mom won't be back by then?" Henry's face is falling rapidly.

"It's not what I mean," Emma seems panicked that she caused him pain. "I know she's been gone a while, and we don't have many clues, but you know, maybe… maybe she'll need a little encouragement."

"I don't understand."

"Well," Emma is digging her hole deeper. "I'm just saying, maybe when she gets back, if she sees you've been here often, she'll feel safer to stay."

"You think she's scared?" He's thinking about that with a lot of consideration, if the frown on his forehead is to be trusted.

"You look like her when you do that," Emma says suddenly and both Henry and Regina look at her.

"When I think?"

"You do that thing with your eyebrows," Emma touches the crease between her eyes, "I don't know how to explain it but it's just like your mom does."

He sits in front of her with a comic book. "That's Wonder Woman."

"You like her?" Emma smiles, "I liked her too when I was a kid. I couldn't buy the comics though."

"Why not?"

"I didn't have a nice mom who bought them for me."

"My mom said if I was going to read superhero illustrations," he takes a serious voice sounding an awful lot like Regina's formal tone when she tries to impress upon him something serious. "I had to give women the same amount of attention because there's no reason that a woman can't be as great as a man."

"Well," Emma smiles, "I think that's really cool."

"Did you know that Wonder Woman is just as strong as Superman?" Henry puts the comic book into Emma's lap. "She even beats him once when they had a fight."

"I didn't know that," Emma whistles as if impressed. "So she's invincible and all?"

"Yes, and she doesn't have a kryptonite problem either." Henry smiles knowingly, "Mom likes her too, but she thinks the outfit is made to appeal to men." He recites that last part straight from their last conversation about the hero. The summer before. Before he found out about the adoption. Before he ran away to find his _'real' _mother.

"Your mom is a feminist." Emma smiles, "I'm not surprised. I think I like that."

"What's a feminist?" Henry asks Emma and Regina would just flat out laugh if she could upon seeing Emma's vivid reaction.

"Oh, kid, that's sooooo a question for your mom."

Regina takes a step to the side to watch them at her leisure. She even lies down on the carpet.

"You don't know what it means?"

"Of course I do, I'm a feminist too." Emma frowns, pauses, "I just don't know how to explain it to you."

So Miss Swan lies as well. Interesting.

"Okay," Henry tries to help her out, "I'll look it up on the computer at the library."

"You know," Emma changes the subject and Regina has a feeling about what, "now that you're gonna be in junior high, maybe we could get a laptop, so you don't have to use the public computer all the time."

"That would be great! Mom lets me use her laptop sometimes and it's pretty cool."

"Yeah."

"You know I was thinking about something," Henry is playing with his shoe laces now.

"What's that?" Emma doesn't push him though, she just waits for him to be ready. While she pets her.

"We haven't named the kitty yet."

Emma started with her head, but that didn't last more than a stroke. Then she sort of brushed her back and now she's playing with her tail. With her tail. She moves it annoyingly but that doesn't seem to discourage the woman.

"That's up to you, kid."

"Is Wonder Woman a feminist like mom?"

"Wonder Woman is pretty big on the topic of women, yeah. And she's an amazon princess."

She rolls to her side and catches Emma's hand with her paws.

"I think she likes you."

Emma retracts her hand as quickly as Regina sits up and moves away from her.

Henry laughs, and both she and Emma look at him with a scowl. Or at least she tries to convey scowling. Yet his laugh is sweet and genuine, it's hard to resist it for long. She paws her way to Henry's lap and shimmies her head under his hand.

Emma chuckles, "I think your friend is ready to have a name."

"Diana." He pets the top of her head, smoothing her ears.

She purrs.

"See, she's a princess."

Regina gives Emma the most regal look and huffs, with the tip of her nose, in disdain.

Both Emma and Henry laugh this time.

"Do you think she likes it?"

Regina considers the name for a moment. It's a good name she decides. Then to reassure him, she nuzzles his hand for him to pet her again and resumes her purring when he does.

"I think she does." She has her eyes closed but she can hear the smile in Emma's voice. "It's a beautiful name, for a beautiful lady cat."

Emma helps him choose the clothes and comic books he wants. He also picks a couple action figures. Once his backpack is filled up, they tidy his bedroom of all the havoc he's raised. Regina watches them, sitting by his bag while they hurry up.

They spend the afternoon playing video games together, in the living room. Emma actually makes coffee with her espresso machine, and she warms cookies in the oven from their secret stash Henry shows her to, in the freezer.

They're both sitting on the floor in front of the television, while Regina is lying above their heads on the couch.

"So oatmeal cookies?" Emma's nose is scrunched, she's inspecting one of the cookies, their game is paused.

"They're my favorite." Henry's mouth is full. He's having apple juice, there's no milk in the house. Apparently someone cleaned her refrigerator.

"How can oatmeal cookies be your favorite?" Emma is more than incredulous, apparently. That's because she has yet to try her oatmeal, cinnamon and milk chocolate chunk cookies.

"You have to try them," Henry knows what he's talking about, "they're the ultimate cookie. With all the right things. And oats are good for you."

"So that's all it takes to make you eat your greens? Telling you they're good for you?"

"I eat my greens just fine," Regina wishes she could smile, he does eat his greens just fine. "That's why I get to eat the ultimate cookie. And homemade cinnamon ice cream."

Emma turns to face him, she's got envy written all over her face, "You do not!"

"Yeah," Henry is so smug, she really wishes she could laugh now. "Mom makes it for me, they don't sell it at the store."

"I want to live at your house." Emma is pouting.

"I think there's still some in the freezer," Henry offers. He's such a sweet boy.

Emma gets up, with her coffee mug and the plate of cookies. Regina sits and looks at them, pretty certain they're both eating ice cream in a minute. Henry already had three cookies, he's going to be sick if he adds ice cream to the mix, and the giant glass of apple juice he downed.

That ought to teach Miss Swan the lesson of how to care for your child one o'one: do not mix dairy products with baked good and fruit all in one day, especially when there were all from the sugary side of the food chart. This will result in a sugar rush that will leave you on your knees, but also with puke to clean up when all you wish for is your bed.

Emma scoops ice cream in two bowls and then, "Do you guys have maple syrup?"

"Yeah, in the pantry." Henry rushes to the pantry and returns with a brown ceramic bottle of maple syrup and a box of his favorite snack cereal bars. "Mom gets them for me when I'm in school."

"School isn't for another month, kid."

"I know, but I can still have them when I go to the park with Diana." Henry is smart enough to change the subject, "What's the maple syrup for?"

"Let me show you." Emma drizzles maple syrup over both their ice cream bowls and hands him his, and a spoon.

Regina is sitting in the stool next to him at the kitchen island. She's not convinced by the idea of maple syrup on cinnamon ice cream. Henry doesn't seem all that eager to try it either.

"Come on, try it. I promise you, if your oatmeal cookies are the ultimate cookie, maple syrup is the ultimate topping for ice cream." Emma wraps her lips on a spoonful of ice cream, making a delighted sound, eyes closed and head tilted.

"Okay," Henry gives in, "but if I don't like it, you're getting me a sunday at Granny's."

"Deal!"

Henry slowly puts his spoonful in his mouth. Regina watches him expecting him to make a face any second, but he only helps himself again.

"It's really good!"

"I know. I told you so."

They eat their ice cream. Their conversation is light, it's a day of fun. If Emma is uncomfortable, she doesn't say. Henry seems very happy to be home, even if they're not staying.

When he's done, almost ready to lick his bowl, he looks at her.

"Emma?" He asks, "Do you think Diana would like to try the ice cream?"

"It's milk, I don't think it'll hurt her."

Henry scraps at his bowl for now liquid ice cream mixed with maple syrup, and presents his spoon to her.

They're not joking. Regina eyes Emma who's leaning on the kitchen island, watching her intently. She's tempted to jump down her stool in protest, but Henry is smiling at her. If Emma's traits betray her appropriately, she doesn't think the cat will lick the spoon, or she's waiting for some negative reaction.

Regina approaches the spoon to sniff at it a little more. It smells strong, but not too bad. She lets her tongue out and dips it in the ice cream. Even if it's just to prove Miss Swan wrong. Surprisingly enough, it tastes relatively nice, even if way too sugary for her preference. She licks the spoon clean for good measure and to hear more of Henry's satisfied chuckle.

It's a good day.

###

And she thinks they're even having a nice couple of weeks. Henry and her go to the park every day, they also spend time at the library, the sheriff station, the diner with Ruby and Granny. They ride Henry's bike with Archie worrying after them and Pongo running alongside them. It's a miracle Henry doesn't fall.

She doesn't run after the frisbee like the dalmatian, but Henry finds it fun that he brings it back. She stays on the bench when they're at the beach. She really doesn't like the sand. It amuses Emma to no end.

When the council has meetings, Henry and Regina go with Emma, David and Snow. That's how Henry officially meets Theodore, Miss Cloverfield's nephew.

The boy is a few months older than Henry, but apparently a grade below him none the less. Regina, and Henry, both agree that's not fair at all, especially because Theodore is pretty quick on his feet, once he's past being shy.

It took a little coaxing on Henry's part, but with her help, they've managed to warm Theo up to them. Henry and the other boy have become friends, and Regina is quite happy about it. It even has taken Henry's mind slightly off of her disappearance.

Henry never really had any friends to begin with, not that she had encouraged it very much, but now that she sees him so lonely, genuinely isolated, she feels relieved that he's still capable to connect with other children his age. Not only adults, like Miss Lucas or Emma Swan.

Regina is happy that Henry and Theo are friends.

Until they both sneak into her dark and deserted office one evening that the council is meeting at Town Hall, in the conference room. The conversations are animated, but they're making some progress. Thankfully, Miss Cloverfield is a very efficient Chief of Staff, and she's been able to stall time for them. Also it's summer and that helps. Administrations are usually slower over summer.

It's Friday evening, before the second weekend after Independance Day in July. Emma and Henry plan on spending the weekend at the mansion again. Theodore is even supposed to come play with Henry on Sunday afternoon.

"We shouldn't be here," Theo whispers to Henry. Good boy.

"It's my mom's office." Henry shrugs his indifference to what he knows is forbidden.

Regina is following them reluctantly. She's not on her leash, Henry doesn't hook it up to her half the time anymore. She's made a point to show him and the adults around him that she won't run away. She always goes to him whenever he calls. Only him.

She's following in because she wants to keep an eye on the boys, but she's already wondering how she can give the alarm without seeming too human about it.

"What do you think is in here?" She wonders that too, she knows precisely what's in her office, but she's curious what Henry thinks could be in there that he needs to get his hands on.

"My mom has a safe here," Henry explains, and then he rummages in his backpack, "And I've got these."

He's showing Theodore her ring filled with her skeletons keys.

"What are those for?"

"They open everything, they're magic." Henry places the keys in Theo's hands.

"Are they evil?" Theo is studying the keys with scrutiny and caution.

"I don't think they are," Henry shrugs, "They don't do anything but open stuff when you don't have the key for it. It's only bad if you open wrong stuff, don't you think?"

"Okay." Theodore doesn't seem convinced. "But don't you think it's wrong to open your mom's safe? She could have evil stuff in it."

"Or," Henry is frowning now. He takes the keys back from Theodore. "Maybe there are secrets, and clues about where she's gone!"

Regina sits next to Theo. There's nothing in her safe that Henry needs to look at, especially not the records of Emma's juvenile arrests and her file from the foster system. She has kept the woman's file put together by Sidney in the hidden safe of her office precisely so that Henry would not inadvertently come across it.

She's not that surprised that Henry knows where the safe is. He is a smart boy. A curious one too.

"The others in my group at the school summer activities say that Mayor Mills is the Evil Queen and that she did really bad stuff in the other world. Ava and Nicolas say she almost got them killed, and Grace was separated from her dad because of your mom."

Henry says nothing for a moment. Regina is horrified. It's true. It's all true. She did what Theo is telling Henry so flatly. Things are never that simple and she didn't wish harm to these children. She was angry. She was in pain. She was in the darkest of places.

She has to tell him. She hears herself meow and it distracts the boys too. For a second it seemed like Henry was about to start a fight with Theo, but instead he turns around and marches to where her safe is hidden.

"Get a chair," Henry's voice is cold though, he's angry. "It's behind the mirror."

Theodore half lifts, half drags one of the guest chairs at her desk. Regina stays out of his feet but she has a bad feeling about this.

"Okay," Henry helps Theo, "here, it's good."

"How are you going to get the mirror out of the way?"

"I'm going to climb on this dresser thing and see if it moves." Henry explains as he's already getting up on the chair, "I don't think my mom has to take it off the wall every time she wants to look in her safe. You climb on the chair behind me, make sure I don't fall or anything, okay?"

"Yeah," Theo puts a knee on the chair and that's when Regina decides it's time to get someone to stop them before one of them falls or Henry actually gets in her safe. Either way, one of them if not both is going to get hurt.

She runs to the door and uses her body as a balancer to work the door handle. She's making some noise but the boys are absorbed in trying to figure out how to move the mirror from the wall. Once she pushes the door open to a crack large enough for her to go through, she runs to the conference room which is noisy and agitated.

She pauses, wondering how to proceed. She doesn't have much time. Emma is speaking to Miss Cloverfield, Snow and Granny are absorbed in conversation with MacGregor. Kathryn and Eric are talking to each other. She spots David sitting back to her not far to her left, but far enough from the table that he's not involved in the discussion. He's with Red.

Regina meows trying to convey all the distress she knows how. She thinks she's not heard in the loud voices, but suddenly, Red's eyes move away from David's face and find hers. She wills her thoughts to silently reach Red, looking at her as humanly as possible.

It works. Red stands up, putting a hand to David's shoulder. Regina doesn't wait, she turns around, and runs to the other side of the building toward her office. She can hear Red behind her.

When she enters the room again, Henry has his nose and what seems to be his upper body into the safe. Theodore is standing on the chair, holding on to Henry's legs.

Red slows down behind her, opening the door to the office wide. Regina feels the air of the movement engulf her. She hopes that Red won't startle the boys by shouting at them, but it seems they must have heard the door and Red's feet.

David is with her as well, "What the-"

He speaks just as Henry turns around, knocking himself off balance with the door of the safe. His arm flies to his head and with the momentum of that gesture, he loses his footing on the dresser. Theo falls backward since Henry doesn't have anything to hold on to and they both come down crashing to the hard quartz floor of her office.

Papers fly after them, and their cries are heard when their body hits the ground, Henry on top of Theodore.

David and Red rush to them as well, disentangling the boys from each other. Henry seems all right in Red's arms, but Theo is holding his arm and seems hurt.

Emma and the others come quickly after all the crashing sounds and alarm from David's booming voice.

"What the hell happened in here?" Emma asks with concern, kneeling by Henry's side.

"I think Theo is hurt," David announces, and Miss Cloverfield tests his wrist.

The boy cries out. "We should take him to the hospital," she says.

"I'll drive you," David offers.

"Henry," Emma ask, "Are you hurt?"

"No," Henry seems more scared and sad that his friend his hurt than injured himself. "I fell on Theo, I don't think I hurt anything. Maybe my head?"

Red probes at his head until he winces a little, "You're going to have a nice bump, but you seem to be intact."

"What were you doing in here?" Emma stands and helps Henry to his feet while David is doing the same with Theo in his arms. "Miss Cloverfield, I'm so sorry that Theo is hurt."

"We'll see how bad it is after the x-ray."

"Would you please call me to let us know how he's doing when he's been checked out?"

Miss Cloverfield gazes at her, then down at Henry. She nods. David still holding Theo is lead by Snow and followed by Miss Cloverfield out of the Mayor's office.

Henry is standing still against Red, his hands folded in the front of him and very much looking at his shoes. Regina, looks around them and realizes that the papers that went flying from her safe include Emma's file. There are some papers and photos visible out of the simple folder stamped with some official governmental agency's seal.

She walks to the stack of scattered documents and sits on top of the file, concealing the photos of young Emma in jumpsuits from her juvenile's incarceration and also of her as a pregnant seventeen year old girl.

It's Kathryn who interrupts them, "Emma, I'll let the others know we'll reconvene later. Call me when you get the chance, all right?"

"Yeah, sure," Emma threads her fingers through her hair, "Sorry, Kathryn."

"It's okay," Kathryn smiles at her, "I'm just glad Henry isn't hurt."

Emma turns her attention back to her son, and the quiet Red standing beside him.

Emma sighs. Regina wonders what her son's reaction will be to what is about to be his first scolding by his hero.

"Henry?" Emma calls him to her, as she sits on the one chair by Regina's office which isn't laying down, turned on the floor. "What were you thinking, coming in here and getting in your mother's office safe?"

"You knew about the safe?" Henry looks even angrier.

"Well I found notes indicating there's one here, but-"

"Why didn't you open it before, then?" Henry's hands are fisted to his sides. He's boiling with frustration and Emma seems helpless to sooth him.

"Henry, I only found out a couple days ago, looking at some blueprints." Emma straightens up and seems to remember who is the adult in the room. "Look, if you knew, you should have told me, not try to get into it yourself. Obviously you got yourself in trouble, but furthermore, you managed to get Theo in trouble too."

"I didn't mean to," Henry's face crunches up like he's about to cry. He obviously feels terrible about what happened to his friend. It's not enough though.

"He probably broke something, kid." Emma isn't yelling, she sounds as sad as he is to have to do this. Reprimand him.

Regina has the troubling thought that this is good for both of them, if Emma is to be a parent to him.

If Emma is to be a parent to him.

She's a cat at the moment. Today is a cold shower reminder that she needs to stop enjoying the comfort of her son's affection and figure out a way to be human again. No, more than that, to be his mother again. It seems likely it's going to entail finding a way to coexist and get along with Emma Swan.

How could she be so blind and let all of this happen? How could she let her fear come before her little boy? It's a bitter lesson to swallow, but she needs to grow from this and do right by Henry.

"I know, I heard the crack." Henry is biting his lip so very hard. "I didn't mean to." He's fighting tears.

Emma sees it too, but when she gently pulls him into a somewhat awkward hug, Henry shrugs her off.

"I wanted," He's swallowing lumps after lumps in his throat, "I wanted to help look for my mom."

"Henry, I promise you, I'm looking for your mom everywhere." Emma sounds sincere.

"No, you're not!" He raises his voice at her when she tries to hold his hand. "You're too busy making Storybrooke normal so we can all live here, and you want me to stay with you."

Emma pauses, the blow visible in her eyes and the tremor in her lower lip. "I… I'm sorry that I haven't found her yet, Henry. Ruby and I, we're looking for her, and I tell you every time there's something or a clue that comes up."

She takes a deep breath, getting her emotions in check, or so Regina assumes, "We're going to go back to the loft now, and we're going to have to talk about your apology to Miss Cloverfield and Theo. And also your punishment for coming here behind my back, using your mom's magical keys that I know you sneaked from my stuff, and premeditating all of that to do something you knew you shouldn't be doing. Even if you wanted to help."

"But!-"

"There's no but," Emma sounds the most authoritative Regina has heard her, "you're leaving me no choice."

"You said we were going home this weekend." Henry's tears spill over.

"I…" Emma seems at a loss, "I'm going to have to ground you, Henry. So I'm not sure how yet."

Henry looks up at her "You can't ground me," and with all the fury of his body directed at Emma, all the emotions he's been holding for days, if not weeks now, he tells her, as coldly as he's seen Regina do before, "You're not my mom."

Regina feels Emma's heart break.

Henry turns around and runs from the room.

"Em," Red says, extending a hand towards her, "I'll go after him, ok?"

"Yeah," Emma is still looking at the floor. "I'm right behind you."

Red hurries after Henry. Regina wants to follow but she's rooted where she's at. Emma needs to pick up the file. There's a chance it's going to mean more anger towards her on Emma's part, but at this point it's not the most important.

Regina meows, attracting Emma's attention to her.

"Hey Princess, you're still here." Emma kneels next to her and begins cleaning up the floor from the papers scattered in the fall. She makes a stack, reaching Regina who hasn't moved. "So what have you got?"

Regina meets Emma's hand with the side of her face, letting her head run along Emma's wrist. She tangles herself in her forearms, hoping to soften the uncomfortable surprise. Emma has had a good serving of what parenting means so far, and she's not done yet.

"Oh…" She doesn't say more. She picks up the file, looking through it swiftly, sighing a long defeated breath when she puts back the pictures in with her records and other administrative life in the folder.

Emma gathers the complete content of the safe in her arms, as well as Henry's back pack and the set of skeleton keys still in the safe's lock when she closes it again, the mirror covering it. The chair is up in its proper place. Nothing broke but Theo's wrist, most likely. Her office looks like nothing happened when Emma is done.

"Come with me?" Emma asks her, watery eyes and creased brow.

Regina follows her. She waits when Emma turns off the lights and locks the office. Her cellphone rings. It's Red.

"Hey, Ruby, you guys okay?" Regina can't hear this time.

"Yeah, all right. I have got his backpack and Diana is with me too. Will be there in a few, I'm just gonna stop to get us some dinner, all right?"

Emma's conception of dinner ends up being a large size pizza with cheese, onions and mushrooms supposedly making her feel better about the healthiness of the whole thing. She also gets them a jug of organic freshly squeezed lemonade. Regina stays nicely in the passenger seat, listening to Emma while they wait for the pizza.

"It's not like it's new that Regina has a file on me. Thanks for hiding it, I guess." Emma does it even more than Henry, which is strange at best. Treating her like a person that is, whenever she actually notices her.

"Man I wish she were here now, even with all the bitchiness." Emma sighs, "I don't know how to do it right with him. Mary Margaret says it'll come, because I'm his mom. I think that's just crap. It's wishful thinking because she wants to feel good about herself. With me, I mean."

Regina observes Emma Swan in silence but for the cracking of Emma's red and hideous leather jacket. Her gaze is fixed to the horizon, brow furrowed and lines hard. The Savior has parents. It must feel so foreign to her, Regina realizes, the woman has been alone for so long. Now she's in the position of being a daughter, a mother, a meaningful part of a community.

Emma gets a family. Regina has nothing left. Yet they share a little boy who is in distress right now.

It was never Emma's fault. Regina knows it, she likes to think that whatever motivates their feud, it's never really been greed or power plays. If Emma weren't Snow White's child, could she trust her? The curse is broken, the price is paid, they all get their life back. Not her though. Not Emma either.

Could she let go of her vengeance? Just be Regina instead? Perhaps it's been what she has wanted all these years, when it was only Henry and her, when she was looking at time passing by and all the lies, the manipulations, the truth she didn't want to face. Now she's free of them, even if it happened the hard way. It's done.

The question is, though, if she wanted to put the past behind her, would they let her? Or will they force her to fight them once again, so she can survive?

Emma returns to the car with the pizza, she sits down with it in her hands and is at least a little bit dumbfounded. She's about to get up again- the carton is too large for her to turn around and put it on the back seat- but Regina slides in her lap, consequently emptying the front passenger seat.

Emma settles the pizza on the seat, and then looks at her, in her lap. She pets the top of her head, her fingertips smoothing over her ears.

"You sure you're gonna be all right?" Emma smiles at her. She meows. "Well okay, then. Lets go be with Henry."

She meows again.

"He might not be really happy to see me, and now that I said I was gonna ground him…" Regina settles against Emma's stomach and chest, so she's not bothering her while she drives.

"I have no idea what to do about that," Emma pets her more, absentmindedly, "maybe I should just not. He's right, I'm not his mom."

She nips at Emma's fingers. Henry needs to understand that he's responsible for his choices.

"All right, all right," Emma chuckles. "I'll make him apologize and do Theo's chores every day until Theo's arm is better. And no video games. How is that?"

Regina does something she never dreamt she could ever do. She licks Emma's finger where she just nipped it.

"You be good to him, I'm going to be the bad guy for a little while." Emma kisses the top of her head, and not only does Regina find her ear pressed gently to Emma's heart, but she closes her eyes and purrs.

###

Henry ran to the mansion. Ruby stays for pizza with the three of them. Even Regina has a slice that Red cuts in pieces for her. It's alien yet lovely to have people in her kitchen. Emma has managed to whip up a couple of things with the stove the past weekend, with Henry's help and Regina's recipes flashcards. She's even done some grocery shopping to stock up the fridge for their visits.

Henry is quiet, still upset, but he soothes down with Regina's presence at his side. Emma is not very eloquent either; Red does most of the conversation.

When Red leaves them for the night, Henry goes up to brush his teeth and get into his pajamas. Regina follows him while Miss Swan tidies the kitchen.

He first goes to his room, and straight to his bathroom. He brushes his teeth while she sits on what used to be his step, so he could reach well enough. He still needs to push to the tip of his toes to get certain things in his cabinet, but he's refused to use the step since he turned eight.

She remembers the announcement, this one she wasn't able to negotiate, not like the compromise they agreed on regarding the use of the spider man and the iron man toothbrush. There are no electrical toothbrushes in their house. Henry says it tickles his gums, and Regina has always silently supported the fact. She finds they tickle too.

He takes his clothes off, but he doesn't put them in his hamper. He puts his PJs on, picks up all his dirty clothes and walks over to her bedroom. She follows him, wondering what he's doing. Then she remembers, it's Friday. Friday is the day she gathers the laundry, his and hers. She always does his clothes on Saturday morning. Linens are for Sunday. Her dry cleaning gets done during the week.

He enters her bedroom, straight to her walk-in. He opens her hamper and puts his clothes in it. He's about to pull on it to drag it across the floor when his attention catches on a shirt that seems to have fallen from a hook not far from him. It's her own pajama top.

He looks so sad suddenly. He picks it up, breathing it, scrunching the fabric to his face, covering himself. She reaches for his leg, rubbing her body against it in support. He slides against the wall where her pajama bottoms and her robe are still hanging, sitting with his knees up to his chest, his head in his arm with her shirt.

Sobs wrecks his body, hard through his whimpers of pain. She stands on her hind legs, putting her front paws on his right knee. He puts a hand on her back, she nuzzles him with her face.

"I'm sorry…" Henry repeats, "I'm sorry."

She wants to hold him and rock him. She wants to tell him it's okay, accidents happen.

"I'm so sorry, Mom."

Her heart breaks, if there's anything left to break. Her baby boy. She wishes she could tell him that he doesn't have to apologize to her. He made mistakes, she made mistakes. She's the mom and he's the little boy. He's okay, and she's okay, she loves him. She loves him. He loves her and she's coming back. She's here for him, always. Unconditionally.

Savior and Queens and Fairytales, none of that matters in the least. She will always, always love him. She pushed him, she was scared, and he pushed back. Maybe he was scared too, and lost, and confused. She lied. She can't take it back, but she has always, always loved him.

Nothing takes that away. Not Miss Swan, not the Dark Curse, not the Evil Queen.

She meows to him, she wants to call his name. She doesn't stop, not until he looks at her, hiccups, snot and big, fat tears in his brown eyes on his long eyelashes. Her precious boy.

He sniffles and wipes his nose in his sleeve. He pets her head.

"I'm okay, Diana," he's trying to be brave. "I'm just a little sad. It wasn't a good day."

It wasn't a good year. He needs a hug, he needs her love, and her tenderness. She's ready now. Her baby is crying, she needs to be human again. She's listening, she's ready. Why is she not human again?

Henry needs her. He needs to be held, right this instant.

He gets back to his feet. He puts her shirt on top of the hamper. Then he tries to pull it but it won't move. He tries to lift it and it won't give either. Her hamper is made of hemp, refined and braided into thick, heavy cord weaved in the shape of a high basket. Henry won't lift it full of clothes.

He tries, and tries, but he can't lift it. He gets frustrated and in one movement of rage, he kicks the hamper with his bare foot, grab her shirt and throws himself on her bed after a couple of quick steps to it. He buries his face in her pillow and more sobs shake him.

Regina makes a beeline for the staircase, swallows the stairs down to the parlor, then the kitchen. Dishes and such are long done and put away. Emma is sitting crossed legged on one of the comfortable bar stool, peering down at what must be her file, a cup of coffee steaming from the kitchen island by her right hand.

She jumps directly on the island, landing by Emma's left arm and she meows. She yowls is more like it. A long and sad one. One Emma can't ignore. She jumps off the island, holding Emma's attention to her and then yowls for her again at the kitchen threshold. She does it again when she's followed to the stairs in a hurry. She leads Emma to Henry, in her bedroom. Once they're in, she jumps on her bed, next to Henry's head on her pillow.

He fell asleep. Emma looks at her, then at the scene before her. Henry's cheek is still wet with tears. He's clutching at her pajamas shirt and curled in a ball. His breathing is ragged, obstructed by a stuffy nose from all the sobbing he's done. He's already in his pajamas, it's close to 9:30 pm as her clock is indicating on the nightstand.

Emma approaches him. She sits next to him and brushes hair off his face. He doesn't stir. He must have exhausted himself. She looks at Regina again, mouthing a silent thank you and rubbing her finger to the side of her face as she does.

They hadn't planned on spending the night here, their weekend at the mansion wasn't supposed to start until tomorrow. Emma stands, she goes to Regina's walk in closet. Regina herself walks down to the foot of the bed, so she can glance at what Emma's doing. The woman is searching through a chest of drawers, seemingly finding what she's looking for. Then she chooses a soft grey cotton tee the like of which Regina knows they probably both enjoy sleeping in.

Emma takes off her socks, then her button up shirt and tank top. Regina is looking at the back of her. She hears the zipper of her tight jeans go down. She gets a glimpse of Emma's front and side as she's bent to put her clothes neatly folded on top of the hamper. Emma has tight arms, Regina knew that already, but the muscle is sharply outlined, it inspires strength under smooth and pinkish, white skin.

She doesn't have freckles that Regina can see. Many beauty marks. When she turns and takes her pants off, adding them to her pile on the hamper, Regina tells herself she should look away. She doesn't though. Emma naked is a chain of taught skin on defined lines of toned curves. A flat stomach with visible abs, a little ass, with dimples at the small of her back. Little arch but a spine running in the bed of a river to shoulders rounded with muscle as well. Regina follows the strong arms again, to the hip. Emma turns, as if for her to look, and Regina sees the descent of her abdomen, another defined line of muscle and skin that seems soft and inviting, to a mound with a little blond patch of hair, vagina tucked in, to round thighs which are maybe the one part of Emma's body where the bear claws are showing their impact.

Regina's eye is keen. Keener because she's Diana the siamese cat. She can see Emma's small stretch marks on sides and hips, at the apex of her thighs too. The signs of pregnancy.

Emma is naked. Beautiful.

When Emma looks up, their gaze meet. Regina doesn't have to fight to hold it. She knows the cat shouldn't show sign of embarrassment. She's not embarrassed anyway. Emma is though, well, she's shy. She puts on the tee and the boys briefs quickly before turning the switch off and walking back into the bedroom.

Regina climbs back up to Henry's head when she understands what Emma intends to do. She gently pries the sheets from underneath him, then lifts the lower part of his body to fit him in bed. She covers him properly, then rounds the bed and joins him under the covers. Emma wraps Henry in her arms, kissing his face and forehead, threading her fingers through his hair.

Regina watches them, her eyes easily accustomed to the darkness of the room. Henry has somewhat woken and turned into Emma's arms, his head tucked under her chin.

"I'm sorry." He says to Emma's chest.

"It'll be okay, Henry." It will. He'll learn from his mistakes. "I love you." Emma blurts it out. Is this their first time?

"I love you too." It's quiet for maybe a minute. "I miss my mom."

"I know."

Regina watches him for a moment. His breathing is evening out again, but Emma has her eyes wide open. She lies against the nape of his neck and his uncovered shoulders. She feels Emma caressing soothing circles on his back, petting her too, here and there.

Regina waits. This has gone long enough. Henry needs her. He misses her. She's ready now. She is.

###

It's not cold at all outside, thankfully. Summer is nice in Storybrooke, Maine. She's away from the house quickly enough, she runs and runs, pushing her legs as fast as she dares under the moonlight.

She's not sure where Maleficent would hide, but the woods seems a good place to start. She hasn't been seen in town. This Maleficent isn't the one she's known. There's something wild and magical about her. Non human.

Regina is running toward the well of wishes. If she doesn't find Maleficent there, maybe she'll find enough magic to awaken her own powers and resolve her current predicament. When she reaches the well, she yowls, as long and loud as she can.

"You will disturb the entire forest with your ruckus, Regina." Maleficent is walking her way, barefooted and still wrapped in her deep red sheet of unknown fabric. "You shouldn't be out here during the moonlight, the little wolf might want to have you for a snack. Or a bear."

She wants to sass back that there are no bears in Storybrooke.

"Are so," Maleficent smiles, "I've seen some. They are from the Enchanted Forest."

So the witch can read her thoughts.

"I can hear them, but that's minute details."

"_Change me back into my human form," _Regina commands.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Maleficent is squatting before her. They're almost nose to nose.

"_My son needs me. He's hurting and he misses me," _Regina thinks maybe if she explains…

"It's not that I don't want to help you, child, I only want to help you."

"_Then end this masquerade, I got your point. I'm ready."_ To lose her temper. The frustration is boiling inside her chest.

"It's not how it goes," Maleficent runs her fingers on top of Regina's head, but she recoils. "Only you can end this one curse."

"_Or True Love's kiss," _Regina has hope, Henry will undo her curse.

"Well it's not so much a curse than it is a wish," Maleficent's smile seems slightly apologetic, "I didn't call on any darkness, and I didn't say a formula either."

"_What do you mean a wish?"_ Now she feels like she's going to be sick, _"You wished me to be a cat!"_

"I wished for you to experience life another way, with other eyes. Shedding your old skin to down a new one."

"_You said I would change back on my own, that I would be the one,"_ Regina has her paws on Maleficent's hands, _"I want to, now, I have to. Please."_

"Oh sweet one," Maleficent picks her up, "I really can't help you be human again. I said you were the only one, it's sealed with my magic and really, no one that I've met or sensed here could challenge it."

"_I can't stay like this,"_ She knew she would have to plead and beg, maybe even give away something, anything Maleficent wanted really, but she never thought there was nothing Maleficent could do. _"Henry-"_

"The little one has you, in this shape at least," Maleficent is holding her close to her chest, "and we should return you to him before he worries even more. It's enough to be missing his mother, he can't be missing his best friend."

"_You've been watching us?"_

"Why of course, I always keep an eye out for you," Maleficent smiles again, "even when you persist in ways that only end up hurting you."

She would retort but she's engulfed in deep red lined with the occasional silver smoke that seems to be the signature of this Maleficent.

They're in her living room again, she recognizes the furniture once she recovers from disapparating. Maleficent is sitting down on her sofa, Regina in her lap. Regina wants to scowl and she's going through a list of disrespectful name calling in the forefront of her mind when a small voice is heard.

"Diana?" Henry walks further in the room, no doubt he's seen Maleficent.

"Oh yes, she's right here," Maleficent pets the top of her head again. "You chose a pretty name."

"_If you do anything to upset him or hurt-"_

"I don't mean you any harm, little one, you can come closer." Maleficent's smile is gentle, her indescribable eyes glimmering with apparent amusement. Both Regina and Henry can see them, even in the darkness of the unlit room.

"_I will kill you."_ She finishes the thought for the form, of course, but still.

"Who are you?" Henry approaches cautiously. "Why do you have my cat?"

"I'm a friend." Hopefully that much is true.

Maleficent taps the cushion next to hers.

"You have horns on your head." Henry sits with an extra cushion between them. Regina slides out of Maleficent's grasp right away and swiftly makes her way to Henry's lap.

"Well yes," Maleficent flicks her wrist and the side lamp by the couch is on. She touches her head. "I can't help it."

"You're magical."

"You're very clever," Maleficent rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Henry says immediately, "I didn't mean to stare."

"It is rude, I heard." Maleficent's mischievous smile returns, "I am Maleficent."

"Didn't Emma kill you last month?" Henry blurts it out before putting a hand on his mouth.

Maleficent chuckles, "I fooled her, obviously."

Henry is quiet, Maleficent as well. She observes him with a patient gaze, waiting.

"Do you know what happened to my mom?" Henry hesitates, "Is she…"

"No, little one, she's alive and well." Her voice is warm and reassuring.

"Do you know where she is?"

"I know she's never far from you, no matter what you do or think."

"That's pretty vague. I don't understand." Henry pouts.

"I suppose you're right." Maleficent pouts as well. Regina is incredulous. "It's a clue."

"I'm only a kid, and I already got in trouble for snooping in my mom's office today," Henry is tense underneath her, "if I'm going to get into more trouble for talking to you, you could at least give me something better than a bad riddle."

"My riddles are perfectly eligible," Now he's done it.

"You didn't give me any," Henry is pushing her, but he's clever.

"I told you where your mother is."

"Ha!" He wraps his arms around her effectively squishing Regina into the hug, "I knew it!"

Maleficent has nothing to say for a few moments. She does hug Henry back tentatively.

"I must go now." Maleficent's cheeks are flushed.

"Will I see you again?" He's just the sweetest and he doesn't know.

"Would you like to?" Maleficent studies him again, appraising him with a steady gaze.

"Yeah," Henry smiles, "your horns are cool."

Maleficent rolls her eyes.

"You're not going to tell me how to fix this?" He's more serious than any eleven year old she's ever met, and it's probably the same for Maleficent.

"Neither you nor I can," Maleficent stands, brushes her fingers atop Regina's head and then along Henry's cheek. "Only she can.

Until we meet again, little one."

And she's vanished again.

###

It's only Regina and Henry in the living room now.

She's stepped off of his lap, on the opposite cushion so she can face him. He's figured it out, there's no need to deny him.

"Mom?" Henry whispers, leaning to her. "Mom, it's really you?"

She feels her eyes water. She didn't know cats could actually cry. He's studying her. She sits still, oh so still for him. She hears her mind silently encouraging him to recognize her.

When he does, he wraps her in a hug. She nuzzles him with all her might, meowing and pushing with her body into his.

"How?" Henry looks at her again, petting her and kissing her head everywhere. "Did someone curse you?"

She steps from him and thinks she can try something.

She nods.

"Do you have your magic?" He's catching on quickly.

She shakes her head, no.

"Do you know how to become human again?" he's all business.

She rolls her shoulder.

"I… I'm sorry mom." She nudges his arm with her head, weaving herself around his forearm and into his lap to show him she loves him and they're okay.

"I've been mean to you, even if you lied." He looks at her, as if his chest has been so tight with this one pain and this specific train of thought. "Nobody can replace you, mom."

The words he's saying, how much she's wanted them.

"I love you." His head is cast down, his eyes full of tears. She loves him too. If only she could tell him. "I should have trusted you, so maybe you could have trusted me too."

He blames himself and he shouldn't. He didn't have faith in her, but she didn't have faith in him either. They were both scared, and lost and hurt. Oh how she wishes she could tell him now.

She licks his cheek instead, catching a tear, and he rubs at it with the back of his hand. "It scratches," he says. Her tongue is rough.

"I… I missed you, mom." She's missed him too, so very much. They've been together, Diana the cat and Henry the boy, but somehow, all that has been a little hollow. Henry and Regina, the Little Prince and his Queen, Henry and Mom, that's been gone a while. Far too long. She doesn't know if she can forgive herself for all of that pain. She has to try, he needs her to.

She might have to learn, see things differently, down a new skin.

"May I try something?" Henry asks, and she meows yes. It sounds affirmative when it comes out.

Henry straightens up a little, scrunches his eyes tightly shut, and takes a deep breath, like he's strengthening his resolve. Then he leans to her and presses his lips to the tip of her wet nose.

She shudders and for a moment, she closes her eyes, hoping above all hopes that it worked, that he gave her True Love's kiss and she's Regina again. Just Regina, Henry's mom.

But she's not.

He's dejected of course. He hits his thigh with his fist once or try, apologizing each time, and she's not sure if he does because he didn't break her curse which isn't a curse or if it's because he hit himself and she meows no to him. It sounds negative when it comes out.

Then suddenly he jumps to his feet.

"Emma!" He looks at her with joy, "We have to tell Emma! She's the Savior, she can save you!"

She can't stop him, even if she tried. He runs up the stairs barefooted, in his Little Prince pajamas with sheep and boxes, and blond haired little boys and roses and foxes printed on them.

"Emma!" He calls, loud and hurried and excited. "Emma!"

"Huh?" Emma moans when they both round up in the room, "What, kid? You okay? You hurt?"

"No, but Emma, you have to wake up!" Henry switches on the lamp on the nightstand, at least he's not a complete brute with her.

"What's going on, Henry?" Emma is sitting crossed legged, as seems to be her fashion, and rubbing her eyes aggressed by the sudden light. She looks dishevelled and she has dried crumbs of what must be drool at the corner of her mouth.

"Emma!" Henry jumps on the bed next to her. Regina intends on safeguarding the little dignity she has left. "Maleficent was here, and Diana is my mom."

"Wait," Emma is looking at Henry like she' been knocked on the head. "Say that again."

"Maleficent was just here and Diana is my mom." Henry is looking at her with annoyance, like she should follow the conversation better.

And then it dawns on Regina. Emma is not going to believe him.

"Maleficent is dead, Henry. I put a sword through her chest."

"Like a sword can kill Maleficent that easily." Obviously Henry thinks she's not getting his point.

"It wasn't easy, thank you very much," Emma says, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I'm positive I put a sword in her chest, almost getting myself roasted in the process, and she died in a long and agonizing scream of pain."

"She was fine and speaking to me like five minutes ago in the living room," Henry tells her, "And she has horns."

"Okay," Emma pauses. She must be trying to gather her wits about. "And she told you that your mom is your cat."

"No," Henry sighs, "she gave me a riddle."

"A riddle?" This is not getting better. Regina lies on her front paws. It's going to take a while.

"A bad one," Henry comments, "anyway, she confirmed what I guessed, Diana is my mom!"

"Say there is someone smart or strong enough to actually turn your mom into a cat," Emma is humoring him, but she's playing devil's advocate, Regina decides. "Your mom is pretty bad ass,-"

What she wouldn't give to say _"Miss Swan, language,"_ again.

"I don't see how she wouldn't be able to just change back, or why she wouldn't say anything to us."

"She can't use her magic, and I tried to give her True Love's kiss but it didn't work." Henry is pouting.

"Well all right," Emma rubs his thigh, "I'm sorry that didn't work, kid, it must mean you got it wrong and your mom isn't the princess."

Regina meows.

"Sorry 'bout that." Emma nods to her.

"But, Emma-"

"Kid," Emma tilts her head to him, "it's really late, you had a rough evening and a rough night, I know you think you had this whole conversation with Maleficent, but I think you just had a pretty vivid dream, okay?"

"Not okay." Henry crosses his arms on his chest.

"Look, I know there's a lot of magical stuff that happened these past few months, but it's over now, all right? Gold's gone, and I'm really looking for your mom with all I got. There's no more magic here apart from the nuns. I know you miss her, and I promise you I want her back too, but your mom isn't your cat, you had a dream."

Henry's lip is quivering again. "Say something to her?" He looks at her now, pleading. Regina jumps to the bed, slipping under his arm into his lap. She looks at Emma Swan with the most disdainful death glare she has in store and meows. Idiot, making Henry sound like he's fabulating. Doesn't she know he has had enough lies for a life time?

Emma reaches to her but Regina hisses at the hand.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Regina looks at Emma again, and meows.

"See, she's telling you."

"She's special, Henry, we've already established that."

"Why won't you believe me?" Henry sounds hurt, and angry.

"It's not that-" But that's the wrong start. Henry jumps off the bed, Regina in tow, and by the time she looks back to see where Emma is, they're in Henry's room.

He slams the door behind them.

###

The next day, Henry still refuses to speak with Emma at all. He only addresses Regina, calling her, Mom, when he does. Emma does the laundry for all three of them. Judith is still coming over during the week, or so it seems. Apparently, Regina enhanced keenness is due to her feline attributes. Henry and Regina spend all their time together, in the back yard and in Henry's room. He's not allowed to play video games; he doesn't seem interested in television. He reads, looking through his book of fairytales, hoping surely, to find a solution to help her.

On Sunday, Emma drives them both to Miss Cloverfield, Claudia Jean Cloverfield as it turns out. Miss Cloverfield likes her situation in Storybrooke better than in the Enchanted Forest. Or so she tells Emma while they're having tea and Henry visits Theo's room for the first time. Regina hangs back with the women, Miss Cloverfield seems interested in her, telling Emma she's always had cats back in the old world, and with Theo, having pets is the only thing that she's missed in her life during the Dark Curse.

Emma is smart enough to inquire as to who Miss Cloverfield was and what was her position in the Land of Fairytales. She explains being from the northern part of the Mahtab Kingdom, a small town administrator, in route to Britannia to collect her nephew, Theodore, after the accidental death of his parents, her younger and only brother and his wife.

They discuss Theo's well being and their plans in the building of the new Storybrooke administration. Miss Cloverfield would very much like to keep her position, which Emma assures her she should, considering she's one of the only people with experience in administrative town duties. Emma actually asks her if she would like to run for office in Regina's stead.

Miss Cloverfield isn't interested, she wants time with Theodore and usually doesn't care much for public attention. It's agreed that Henry will do Theo's chores for the three weeks he's been plagued with a cast, and he'll also go with the boy to the summer activities group on the school grounds. Frederick Walters, the P.E teacher and also Princess Abigail's Frederick, is still in charge of the program and didn't wish to abandon the kids.

Henry is polite and well mannered with everyone, but quiet and reserved, much unlike his usual self. He goes to school every day, but he does not meddle so much. Regina accompanies him with Emma to Theo's house every morning. They do Theo's chores right away, and play in his room until lunch time. After lunch, Henry fills the dishwasher and then, the children and her walk to school with Miss Cloverfield. Red or Snow and David, sometimes all three of them, pick them up at the end of the afternoon. After a snack- the boys like it best when Red is the one to find them, she brings them milkshakes or chocolate milk with sugary treats- Theo is either walked or driven back home, and Henry eats a quiet dinner with Emma, Snow & David at the loft.

The only one thing that nobody expects is that after a good ten days of this regimen, Henry is still giving Emma the silent treatment.

The woman is desperate, and no matter how many times Regina tries to change his mind, he will not acknowledge her, or his birth mother. No amount of pleading, from Red, Snow, David, even Theo himself can't convince his friend. At least Theo believes Henry. The boys play with her, even if Theo was quite reserved at first. He's warmed up to her gently, being a cat has its uses and she doesn't hesitate giving him affection and purrs.

It's another Friday, at the very end of July that brings a new opportunity for Regina to have an idea of what is going on in town and what Emma has been up to. Miss Swan has been avoiding her, at least when she's awake. She's the one to pick up the boys at the school playground, before she announces a meeting and that she's going to drop them off at Granny's. Emma smiles at Henry telling him that they're spending the weekend at the mansion starting tonight, but she's once again met with silence.

Regina refuses to exit the car despite Henry's best efforts and when he finally gives up, Emma and herself head to the mansion, where Emma Swan makes fresh iced tea and opens the door when the bell rings.

She's meeting with Kathryn.

"Hey Kathryn," Emma says, "I hope you don't mind meeting me here."

"Not at all, I used to visit Regina often, I know the house." Regina has missed her, her only friend.

Can forgiveness come from Kathryn as well? She finds maybe she would like it if it did.

They head to the kitchen, Emma's favorite place in the house apparently. She serves both some of the tea she's made, and she clumsily pushes a plate of cookies toward Kathryn.

"You made iced tea and brought cookies?" Kathryn has an eyebrow arched and a mischievous smile at the corner of her mouth.

Regina hops into the bar stool nearest to Emma, opposite the other woman.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Emma Swan obviously wants something, and she's really not that good at politics.

"Sure," Kathryn smiles.

They both drink some tea and eat a cookie. Two in Emma's case. She's nervous, Regina can tell.

"Emma?" Kathryn is looking at her with a benevolent smile. "Why don't you tell me what you want from me?"

"Right," Emma rubs her hands on her jeans. "It's going okay with the council, right?"

"I think we've made good progress. Did Snow agree to be the school's Principal?"

"Yeah, she was all right with that, and the school council is made of four parents, two moms two dads, including Mr Tillman, who finally accepted the last seat." They did a decent job with that Regina agrees.

"Will August join the staff?"

"Yes, I got that figured out with Marco and the Blue Fairy," Emma smiles, she seems glad to deliver the news, "He's all real boy and not turning to wood anymore. He'll be the literature teacher for most of the students, Belle said she would take the classes he can't cover. With Frederick keeping on the PE departments and staffing it, we're all set. All the departments are secured."

"That's good to hear, it's important school reopens at the same time as the others in the county."

"I have five or six interviews for the Deputy vacancy, Ruby will help out if we need her. I'm also interviewing applicants for a new Dispatch to help Martha and they'll cover all emergencies. We also all signed up for the SBFD Volunteer Program, that includes a couple dwarves, David, Thomas, Eric and several dockers, as well as Fred, Ruby and me to reinforce the six guys McGregor has on permanent duty."

"That's wonderful!" Kathryn claps her hands, "I didn't think so many would turn up."

"David's back at the animal shelter, he likes it there. He wants to sign up for vet school in the fall. Dr. Arturo said he would gladly have him intern here."

"That's wonderful Emma, your father will love it."

"The hospital is getting sorted too, Miss Cloverfield and the nuns are working on it. King George is keeping his practice open, and since he's the only lawyer in town, he's pretty satisfied with that. I don't like him that much, but it's a small town, and Mr. Lawson is still the notary, he's a good old gentleman. It's not like we have a lot of criminality going around anyway."

"Businesses and practices will grow in time, I'm sure."

"Yeah, so," Emma drinks her tea and almost chokes on it. Kathryn waits patiently. "I was wondering, well I'm not the only one I think, but I figured… Would you consider running for the Mayor's office?"

"You want me to be the new Mayor?"

"Yes." Emma says decisively.

"What about Regina?"

"She's not here, and we need a Mayor now."

"I agree, but surely Eric or-"

"I think you'd be great," Emma looks at Kathryn in earnest. Regina also thinks that Kathryn would do well as Mayor.

It's not that she doesn't feel prickly at the idea of someone filling in for her, or taking over in Kathryn's case, she does. She's put a lot of work and dedication in making Storybrooke an efficiently running and good town to live in. People might not realize that she has, but she's sacrificed many hours for them, she's learned and evolved in time with all the things that she didn't know to keep up with passing time, even if the inhabitants of the little coastal and fishing haven have not the first idea to appreciate what she's done for their quality of life in the twenty nine years she's watched over them.

She may have cursed them all to a life of repetition and taken their memories or separated their families, but she didn't actively hurt them, the curse did. She could have, but harming them, defenseless as they all were, never appealed to her. After many years of solitude, divided in her knowledge, without a soul to confide to, she focused on her son, and her town.

Until Emma Swan arrived in Storybrooke, she hadn't hurt a fly in almost three decades.

If it has to be someone, it might as well be Kathryn. She's capable and clever. She has the authority and the perspective. She won't be easily manipulated and she is capable of making the hard decisions. At least it's not Snow, who would probably smother the town to death.

The council did well. They did so without her, who even in her darkest hour still managed a healthy economy and a strong government in the Land of Fairytales. She's not happy, no, but she, unlike the people she cursed, is capable of appreciating the fact that smart and good willing individuals put their wits together and found agreeable solutions for the perennity of their town and homes.

When she returns to her life as a human being, she will be Henry's mother again, and then when she's ready, and it's not life threatening for her to step outside- if that moment ever comes- she'll decide what she would like to do with her life and how to be productive in the society she created.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Then say yes," Emma insists, her passion flaring slightly with her words. "I'll come out publically supporting you, so will Mary Margaret and David. I tasted the waters with Eric and he thinks you would be great for the town."

"He would be great for the town," Kathryn comments.

"He would, but he'll captain the docks and the fleet of ships for now, he wants to focus on keeping our economy strong, and searching for Ariel." Emma seems slightly embarrassed at the name, she's still uncomfortable with all this fairytale business as she calls it. "Maybe in a term or two he'll move to try if he wants to, but he seems content with what he's doing now to be honest, and he'll support you too."

"You covered your bases," Kathryn smirks.

"Yeah," Emma has been eloquent enough for a lifetime, according to Regina's knowledge of her standards.

"I wanted to try and get into law school in the fall."

"In Boston?"

"Possibly."

"You can do pre-law online, so you have the best SATs scores and get into Harvard Law."

"I could."

"'kay," Emma is out of arguments.

"I'll think about it and I'll let you know what I decide."

"Sounds fair, but we need to announce soon. Around the beginning of school year would be great."

"Very well," Kathryn smiles at Emma who takes a deep breath. She seems tense and exhausted.

Regina isn't the only one to think so, "Emma, are you okay? How are things with Henry with Regina missing?"

"I uhm… yeah, yeah," Emma nods. Regina never really thought she could feel such way, but her heart goes out to Emma. It's been a lot on her. She's inexperienced, with children, with community business, with emotions in general. Emma is doing the best she can, whilst managing a town and searching for her relentlessly, even if she has no idea where to look anymore.

Emma hasn't given up. Henry is angry with her and giving her a ride for her money. They're both as stubborn as mules. He doesn't have the perspective to put himself in Emma's shoes. Until now, Regina didn't have the first desire to cut Emma Swan any slack, but the woman has risen up to the occasion, and realized that she might be doing her best, but it's not enough.

In a way, they've both grown a lot in these past few weeks. Emma has become aware of many more dimensions of what it is to love and care for your child. Regina doesn't doubt that if they were to talk today, they most likely would find common ground when it comes to Henry. They might even find ways to learn to trust each other, and co-exist.

"It's been rough," Emma gives Kathryn a sad look. "I'm doing my best with him, but I think… I'm not his mom. He misses Regina a lot and I don't know what to do."

"To find her?"

"To find her or to comfort him."

"I'm sure being here in his home is helping him adjust," Kathryn remarks.

"Actually yeah, he's a little better when we're here. I think he's been worried about school starting again and his mom not being home."

"Maybe the both of you should move in more permanently, at least until you can find Regina and bring her home."

"You and Ruby are the only ones asking me about bringing her back," Emma looks sad again, "Miss Cloverfield too."

"She was my friend once," Kathryn looks sincere. "I'd like to think we could work out our differences. I never really had any friends before, and she's pretty awesome when she's not crazed by revenge."

Kathryn chuckles, and what Emma replies is lost on Regina. Kathryn wants them to be friends again, real friends. That's… pleasantly unexpected. Regina thinks about it quickly, combing through memories of their time together, in Storybrooke and in the Land of Fairytales.

She thinks maybe she would like that too. Friends.

Kathryn and Emma have moved to the parlor, on top the stairs to the front part of it. Regina follows them and she tangles herself around Kathryn's legs in a spontaneous show of her shared hopes and affection.

"What a pretty kitty," Kathryn smiles down at her and squats on her heels, to pet her properly. "Snow says she's special."

"Yeah, she's pretty smart for a cat."

Kathryn addresses her directly, "I'm very glad Henry found you and that you weren't hurt. Someone has to keep an eye on those two."

She meows in approval, and purrs a little beside herself under the wriggling of her lower back and tail devilishly enjoyable from Kathryn's affectionate fingers.

"I think she likes you," Emma observes. "These days she's the only one Henry will talk to."

"He's still giving you the silent treatment?" Kathryn seems incredulous.

"Yeah, it's been going strong two weeks now," Emma sounds miserable to admit it.

"How come? I thought you were his hero."

They're interrupted by the front door opening to reveal Henry, his backpack and Red behind them.

Regina jumps down the stairs to greet him.

"Hi Mrs. Nolan," Henry throws as he takes his shoes off. He then gets on his knees to pet her. "Hi mom, I missed you."

Emma and Kathryn have joined him and Red by the front door. Emma tries to touch his shoulder but he shrugs her hand. Regina steps back from him.

"Hey, Kathryn, Emma," Red nods to her, "Regina."

"Regina?" Kathryn's eyes are wide with surprise and most likely incredulity.

"He told you?" Emma looks at Red with an expression in between jealousy that Henry is talking to someone else than her and embarrassment.

"Of course he told me," Red has her hands in her pockets, she nudges Emma's arm with her elbow. "We've been pals for a while, Henry and I."

"What do you think?" Emma asks.

"I think he's telling the truth and if you hadn't had your head stuck in your behind, you'd know."

Henry ignores them and runs up a few stairs. She shakes her head to him signifying she won't follow and he just says, "Bye Ruby, bye Mrs. Nolan," before he runs up the stairs.

"Henry, wait!" Emma begins after him.

"Henry told you that Regina is in fact his cat?"

"Yeah," Emma doesn't offer explanations, "I should go try and talk to him."

"You should go and try to talk to the cat," Red tells her.

"I'll call you, Emma," Kathryn says before looking at Regina fleetingly while Red gets the door behind them.

"See you guys later," Red throws.

And Emma and Regina are left to look at each other at the bottom of the staircase.


	3. Part III

**Summary | ** Immediately after Emma breaks the Dark Curse by giving True Love's kiss to Henry and Rumpelstiltskin unleashes magic from the well of wishes with the Essence of Magic he stole from Maleficent, Regina, although reunited with her magical powers, is alone in the empty mayoral mansion on Mifflin Street, dejected and mourning the foreseeable loss of her son to Emma Swan.

As she's expecting, later that night, the visit of the Savior and her righteous parents coming for revenge, it's the not so dead Maleficent who visits her instead.

**Setting |** Events in this story are situated post S01E22 and AU from there.

**Rating | **This story is rated T.

**Disclaimer |** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're on your own<em>

_In a world you've grown_

_Few more years to go,_

_Don't let the hurdle fall_

_So be the girl you loved,_

_Be the girl you loved_

_I'll wait_

_So show me why you're strong"_

_Retrograde_ - **James Blake**, _Overgrown (Deluxe Edition)_

###

Emma Swan is not a good cook, or a good baker for that matter, but one needs recognize that, what she lacks in skills, she doesn't in heart and good will. It's an hour at Henry not so niño's door without an answer or any kind of acknowledgement, not even for her- and a round around the back yard, to make sure Henry didn't slip through his window, Miss Swan is versed, after all, in the many sorts of running away a child can come up with- that brings both Emma and Regina to the kitchen.

Emma Swan is intensely looking for something in her recipe index box. Regina, has to admit she's curious, hopping on the counter is the only solution to her itch. Getting to Henry through his stomach isn't a bad idea at all, but she's going to have to go all out.

It takes the best of a couple of hours, and her kitchen resembling what she would define as a war zone, for Emma to whip up Regina's famous lasagna, and a large batch of the ultimate Henry cookie. That's the actual name Henry decided on for his favorite oatmeal cinnamon milk chocolate chunks cookie.

Regina helped here and there, pushing ingredients in Emma's direction or meowing when she should stir or take the cookies out of the oven, but the woman is so very absorbed in her wooing mission, she doesn't begin to register the very not cat like behavior Regina displays.

Emma puts up a tray with three servings of lasagna, one is cut in small pieces, a large plate of cookies and three glasses of milk. Well two, the third one is a small bowl.

"Henry?" Emma is balancing the tray on her knee, knocking on Henry's door.

"Henry, come on… I have dinner." Emma sighs loudly, and Regina meows authoritatively. This has gone long enough. "You have to eat."

The door opens, but already Henry's back is turned to them; he's walking back to his desk. Emma sets the tray down on his clean carpet; she sits crossed legged and pauses to look at her, the plate meant for her in her hand.

"There you go, Princess," Emma winks at her, "hope you'll enjoy the lasagna."

"You made Mom's lasagna?" Henry's body angles toward them. He's surveying the scene.

"Yep." Emma looks a little smug. Her plan could very well work.

"No way it's as good as hers."

Emma shrugs, and takes a bite of her own portion, "If you ask me, it's pretty much as good as last time I tried it. I think hers is better though. I did okay, beginners luck."

Regina also tastes and must agree with Emma. The dish is nicely executed, even if some details are left to be desired. Her eating seems to startle Henry into motion. He joins them on his rug, sitting in Emma's fashion with his plate on his knees.

"You made my ultimate cookies, too?" Henry doesn't look at Emma, but he's petting Regina with his left hand.

"Yep," Emma smiles at his forehead, "We ate all your stash, even the secret one."

They eat, in relative silence if not for Emma's contented hums, a bit exaggerated, of course.

"So, I was wondering about something," Emma puts her plate down and waits for Henry to do as much. "What do you think, if tomorrow, when we see Mary Mar… Snow and David, we tell them that we're going to stay at your mom's house, from now on?"

"You mean like living at home again?" Henry's eyebrows shoot up in hope and Emma smiles.

"Yes, living here, together." Emma sombers up. "You think that your mom would be okay with me staying here with you?"

"She's right here," Henry looks at Regina, "You can ask her."

"Henry…"

He sighs, and she nods at the question in his eyes.

"Yeah, she's fine with it."

"That's awesome!" Emma is excited enough for all of them; both Henry and Regina roll their eyes.

"What?" Emma stuffs a cookie in her mouth, gooey chocolate all over her face, "Your house rocks."

They eat a few cookies, although Regina is full with just sipping her milk looking at them. It's incredible what these two can shove down and just look absolutely skinny and famished. Well muscular and slender in Emma's case, which isn't fair considering the amount of fat, dairy and sugar the woman ingests.

"Time for bed," Emma sticks her tongue out to him.

"But it's only nine," Henry whines, "I'm on vacaaaaation."

"Sure, but school will be back around soon, and you actually can't be looking like a zombie like you do most mornings now, when school starts again."

"Then I can go to bed earlier say a week before?"

"Two weeks, and it starts Sunday night, okay?"

"Fine." He's pouting, but while Emma gets the dishes away, and cleans her mess in the kitchen, teeth are brushed, pajamas put on and Henry is reading with Regina in his bed.

He falls asleep, whispering to her, content that he's coming home at last, still cross that Emma doesn't believe him and intent on keeping being difficult with her until she does.

Emma switches off the light on his nightstand and turns off the alarm set on his favorite clock. She sits by him, smoothing his hair, putting his book away, simply watching him for a while. Watching her too.

Henry is having a hard time being parented by his birth mother. She can't deny that he recognizes her, and only her as his principal parent. She doubted his love for her, she doubted him and suffocated him into submission, because she was afraid of what change trusting him might bring on.

She's not afraid of that anymore, but there must be more. There is more, or she would be human anew. She's not.

What she's having a hard time with finding out what else she must admit, or digest or commit to, so she can be herself again, so she can be Henry's mother again. There is more. She's not just a mother, she's Regina Mills. Not the Evil Queen anymore. Not a queen anymore. Not a villain in a fairytale.

A woman. Just a woman and the multitudes it encompasses.

When Emma leaves Henry's bedroom of soft ticking clocks and Little Prince pajamas in sky blue sheets printed with clouds, soft, full of slumbering boy, Regina chooses to follow.

Emma tries the television. Then a photo album in Regina's study. She goes for it, without hesitation. She must have combed the place more than once looking for clues.

Looking for her.

It's close to eleven and a glass of her old and pure malted scotch, in the crystal decanter by the library, when Emma walks to Regina's room, barefeet, slow and heavy hearted. Regina knows the signs well by now.

It should be strange and uncomfortable to have Emma Swan of all people sleep in her bed. It isn't. Henry might be almost eleven, starting Junior High this year, even a little advanced because he's from the end of the year, but he's still just a boy missing his mother. They both ended up in Regina's bed with Emma most nights of the last couple of weeks, or so, starting the night Henry broke down in tears in her closet. In both their beds.

Regina supposes Emma took to it, just like she has, somehow, sleeping in Emma's bed at the loft. The mansion is big, and very… impersonal looking to any stranger. Maybe Emma knows better by now, Regina thinks she does, but the guest rooms are only what they are, guest rooms.

What's unexpected is that Emma has gotten quite fond of Regina's nightwear. Boy's brief, soft cotton shirts, and padded socks. Her robe and her own pajamas are hung to the rack in her walk in, where Henry puts them back in the morning when they're here. No one mentions that.

So Emma disrobes, Regina watches. It's amusing her that she can be some sort of a peeping tom and get away with it. Well, at least that's what she tells herself every time she feels her heart beat slightly faster and her whiskers tingle with her tail. When Emma's scents come drifting to her. First her clothes, then her skin, and then, what Regina realizes very well and frighteningly she likes most, Emma in her own clothes. They smell fresh from her laundry detergent and softener, but also of her. Of her in her closet, in her bedroom, and soon in her bed.

Emma sits, crossed legged under the covers, her face in her hands. Regina sits as well, slender and regal, with the poise that is not a reflection of the turmoil she is feeling inside.

What is making Emma so sad? She had Henry recess and talk to her. Today is a good day. She doesn't want Emma to be sad.

Regina waits a while longer. Emma is not crying. She's just quiet, a fist full of sheets. She gets to her paws, softly making her way to the space inside Emma's frame between her chest and her forearms. She warbles, her body twitching with tension. She lifts herself on her hinds legs and nudges Emma's chin up.

"Hey, Princess…" Emma gives one small chuckle.

Regina wraps herself and slides between both Emma's arms.

Emma breathes in, petting her. She breathes harder, and exhales loudly.

"Okay."

Regina steps away, back to where she was before, sitting very still, prestin, her tail wrapped around her, ready for what's coming.

"Look," Emma exhales again, and looks up to the ceiling. "Maybe this is nuts, or maybe Henry's right."

Emma watches her now.

"I don't know what to do, or what to say. With him. With you. With Mary Margaret or David." She takes a long breath. "Everything is such a mess."

Regina disagrees, things were a mess, but Emma has worked hard to make sure the people of Storybrooke could get back to their lives, or start their new one.

"Ruby keeps bugging me about this, even Kathryn thinks it's possible." Emma puffs her lips. "I don't know what to do, or think about all this magic business. I know I don't like it very much, but it's here, and it's real and you're special."

Emma brings her knees to her chest.

"So. If you really are Regina, can you please, please come back as a person for him?"

The look Emma gives her is full of emotions Regina doesn't know in the woman she feels right now is very young and inexperienced in expressing them.

"I'm not doing good enough, and even if you and I were fucked up, he needs you. I never wished for you to be gone or to be hurt, or… a cat.

"How do I make it better?" Emma is asking her.

"The thing is, you see, I thought he was hurting and you were doing crazy shit to keep me away from him and looking at you and him, it was like… Like they say, in those stupid movies, like if you really love someone, you have to let them go so they can come back. But if you hang on to them too tight, they go away for good.

"I always thought that was crap, but it's what you and him, you felt like."

Emma leans towards her.

"Can you give me a sign, if this is really you? Can you like meow, or something?"

Regina is so still, she wonders if it's as eerie for Emma as it is to her.

Should she meow? Should she tell Emma and see if she believes her. Can she do that and accept the possibility that Emma might not?

She wants to scream that yes, yes, yes, it's really her, and what would Emma know about letting go of the ones you love and have them come back to you? Stupid movies.

"I want you to know, that no matter what, if you're this amazing little cat who's been there for us, Regina… Please come back. It's okay. I won't let anybody hurt you. I won't let them do anything to you. We're all agreed on a pardon, for what's been done in the other world so that every single person here has a clean slate. After that, it's American law.

"Whatever the reasons why you're hiding, or… I would like you to consider coming back to us. To Henry, and to me. At least we can talk things over, now that all that truth is out."

Can they? She could meow, but then what? Because she's still Diana the cat. She hasn't the first clue on how to be human again.

"If this is a curse or something, I figure Henry and you would have broken it by now. He probably wants me to do the savior thing, but I don't think it's got anything to do with me.

"Because, Regina, I've been looking for you everywhere, and I have been asking after you to everyone I could think of. I don't think I'm supposed to break your curse.

"Because, save from kissing you, I got nothing left."

She meows.

She looks Emma in the eye, crying out that it's her, she's here. She meows. She stands. She meows.

Emma extends a trembling hand, slightly to the side, index and bent knuckles first. Regina rubes the side of her face and her whiskers to Emma's fingers. When Emma opens her hand, she leans in and nuzzles in her palm.

"So it is you," Emma whispers.

It is her.

Emma scoops her up gently, in both her arms. She feels her warm breath out of her nose in between her shoulders and on the nape of her neck.

Maybe it's surprise, maybe it's the distinct need they both radiate, for support, for commiseration, for comfort. Emma lies down holding her.

She even kisses her.

###

The next day goes over quickly. Emma is nervous about having to speak with Snow. Henry stays with her in support. It's David who smooths it over. It's always David. Snow is in tears, but through them, she wants to be supportive, at least.

They pack their belongings the same day, it really isn't much. Red visits them, and helps load up David's truck. One trip is enough. There are back and forth between questions such as, "What happens when Regina comes back and finds you in her house?", or "Are you sure it's safe?"

It's Red who suggests Snow and David have a look around the house with Emma and Henry. It's the right idea, although Regina is loathed to admit it. She hangs back with the smug she-wolf, obnoxiously pleased with herself while the princess and her shepperd, have the grand tour with Henry for a guide.

He even offers them a cookie.

Snow is reassured that Regina doesn't have any magical artefacts hanging around, and after she sits at the kitchen island sorting through her recipe index box, she actually declares she's going to have to try a few.

That has everyone laughing. Eventually there are more tears, and goodbyes and promises of visits, but they're off. Red leaves soon after, giving her a nice brush of her fingers and an "I told you so" kiss on top her head. She's going to have to set the boundaries clear with the girl sooner rather than later.

She wouldn't want Red to even dare think that there could ever be friendship between them.

The following week is not much different than the ones before, aside from the fact that Henry does speak to Emma a little more. Theo's wrist is healing properly, and after three weeks of cast, but with a prescription for certain activities and physical therapy appointments, the cast comes off.

Theo takes it home with him, he likes the signature he's got on it. Henry gets him a nice a hard copy of the Prisoner of Azkaban, and they even throw him a '_Not Broken Wrist Anymore'_ party in the backyard at the mansion. Ava and Nicolas, as well as Grace and a few other children actually come over with their parents. Red is there again to help Emma out, and Surprisingly enough, or not, Frederick and Kathryn. Frederick works out what he calls his magic BBQ sauce and Miss Cloverfield makes fresh lemonade for all the kids and grownups to have. Kathryn announces that she's running for Mayor, and she's toasted with cheers.

They're having a cookout in her backyard. Fancy that. She's even helping Henry be popular because the kids call him the cat whisperer. He's told none of them but Theo who she really is. Theodore is a wonderfully bright, kind and loyal friend. Regina likes him very much to be Henry's best friend, and so must he, and all of them really, because it's it's a week before school starts, and Henry keeps going over to Miss Cloverfield every morning at nine o'clock on the dot although he's not to do Theo's chores anymore.

He just helps anyway.

And video games are good for Theo's rehabilitation. That's what the boys tell Emma so she lets them play on Henry's game system longer when they get back home in the afternoon.

The afternoon of their cookout is slowly running its course. Red is nursing a beer in the hammock while Emma, Kathryn, Frederick and Eric are having a conversation. Regina is with Henry and the other children, she likes to keep an eye on Theo.

"Hey Theo," Ava says, "Are you going to be in Junior high when school starts? We got letters reassigning us." She gestures to herself and Nicolas.

"My letter said that because of my grades in Primary school, I can't move up yet." Theo answers, "I won't be in your class." He looks at Henry with the saddest expression she's seen on him yet. Even with a broken wrist.

Regina actually figured out what is happening to Theo and why his grades are not satisfactory. He can't focus long because he gets headaches. He has a sight problem. She's surprised no one noticed at school, but between the nuns and his teacher, no one did. That is another reason she needs to be human again, sweet Theo needs glasses or he'll miss out on being together in class with his best friend. He needs tutoring too, but he's a bright boy who just needs a little help.

"It's because you're a dimwit," Kelley Stillstone tells him. The Stillstones are the butcher and his wife, and their son, who wasn't separated from his parents, is so annoyed with his name, he feels the need to be a bully to everyone around him.

Regina hisses at him in warning.

"What's your stupid cat's problem, Mills!"

"Hey!" Henry stands up to the bulky blonde boy, "She's smarter than you are, that's for sure."

"Oh yeah?" he picks up a stone and throws it at her.

She's caught square on the side of her right hind leg's thigh. She yowls in shock and pain.

"Mom!" Henry kneels before her and she hides in his arms. He stands, facing the aggressive boy, but sideways, to protect her, "Idiot! Why would you do that?!"

"Did you just call your cat, Mom?" Kelley laughs loudly, "And you're calling me the idiot?"

"This is Henry's house," Theodore defends him, standing on Henry's side. Grace is on the other, "Why don't you go somewhere else and leave us alone?"

"Dad!" Grace calls out.

"Grace, love, what's going on?" Jefferson is the first one to join the group of children.

"Kelley threw a stone at Henry's cat."

"I think I ought to find your parents, young man." Kelley Stillstone doesn't look very impressive all of the sudden.

"What's going on here?" Emma asks.

It's Theo who answers her.

"Son," Mister Stillstone says with a severe look on his severe face, "I'm sorry Sheriff, I hope your boy's pet is all right. We'll deal with him, I can promise you that."

"Yeah, okay." Emma has a hand on her back, and another on Henry's shoulder. Regina is also surprised to the relief she feels at her presence. She's safe now.

Without a word, Henry shrugs her hand and walks to the house. He's not immediately followed that she can tell, but when they reach her room, Henry speaks to her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry."

"Meow." Regina whines a little. It hurts.

"You're bleeding," Henry gets back up and to the bathroom. "I'll fix you," he's got the first aid kit.

"Henry," Emma calls, but he refuses to answer. She finds them in Regina's room. "What's up?"

"Mom's bleeding," He's not looking at her, working peroxide on a ball of cotton, visibly upset. "It's going to sting a little," he sounds like her, every time she would take care of a scratched knee.

"Let me help," Emma is on her knees beside them.

"No!" Henry snaps Emma's hand out of the way. Regina hisses at him. He has no business addressing her in such manner.

Emma seems stunned, probably not knowing how to handle this. "She'll have a bruise," she finally says.

"He threw a stone at my mom!" Henry is angry.

"I know, kid, but did you see his father? I think he won't do that again anytime soon." Regina agrees.

"I don't care, he hurt my mom and you didn't defend her!" This screaming has got to stop. Regina puts a paw on his hand.

"You can't talk to me like this, Henry." Emma seems mortified. She's petting the top of her head.

"She's not just a cat, she's my mom." He sounds small now.

"You know that, and I know that, but to other people Diana is a cat and that's it." Regina has to give credit to Emma for trying to be patient, more, even after a good three weeks of cold shoulder.

"You don't, because you don't believe me anyway." He crosses his arms on his chest like a five year old and pouts, refusing to look at Emma.

"Henry, it's not like that." It really isn't.

"Yes it is, you won't even try."

"I have." Emma waits. She waits, even if it's hard on her, Regina can tell. Her brow is creased in concern and anxiety.

"You tried… talking to her?"

"Yeah."

"So you believe me?" Henry looks at her then, full of hope.

"You know, believing is more your thing than mine." Emma sounds earnest, "But, I know she's special, and in this new magic thing, anything is possible. I think it would make sense, so why not, you know?"

"Did she communicate with you?"

"I think she might have," Emma shrugs, "truth is, I don't think it matters."

"What do you mean, of course it matters!" Both Henry and Regina are a little sensitive on this one. She tries to straighten.

"Calm down, kid, I just mean that whatever I believe, and yes I believe you," Emma rolls her eyes in a representation of Henry's dramatics, "It's not about us."

"I don't understand."

"I know you don't, or you wouldn't have been so mad at me all this time." Emma nudges him but then returns to petting her.

"I think that if Regina is the cat, and you couldn't help her turn back into a human, I can't either."

"But… what are we gonna do?" He sounds as desperate as he looks.

"Nothin'," Emma smiles at him and sits crossed legged, her back against the side of Regina's bed.

Henry shuffles himself next to her, and they both extend their legs so she can settle down on both their laps.

"She can't be a cat forever," Henry sounds very sad, "I really miss her."

"I think I miss her too," Emma chuckles, "weirdly enough." It is weird, but not that far away from what she thinks she might be experiencing herself.

"You guys hate each other."

"Well, maybe we can get a new chance. And I don't hate her. It's just that she's a royal-"

"Emma!" Henry laughs, "I think we should make a jar where you have to put a dollar in it for all the bad words you say."

There's an idea. Regina purrs, her head in Henry's hand.

"Mom agrees."

"You guys can't gang up on me like that all the time." Emma fakes a pout, "It's not fair," but she's playing with her tail anyway.

"Seriously, how can we help Mom?"

"I guess, it's like I told her," Emma smiles at both of them, "it's not us, if whatever we could have done to help we didn't already do, then it's all about Regina herself.

"All we can do is let her know that we want her back, and she's safe to return."

"You think it's all up to her?"

"You're the one who talked to Maleficent, you know better than I do. What do you think?" Whoever said or thinks Emma Swan is stupid needs to revise their opinion.

"She didn't say much, but she was cool. And nice."

"Okay then, maybe that means what's happening to your mom is an enigma only she can solve."

"I think that's what Maleficent sorta said. She's bad at riddles."

"I know it sucks, Henry, but until your mom figures out what she needs to do for herself, she has to be Diana the cat. All we can do is be supportive of her, and make sure she knows she's okay here, with you."

"And with you?" Henry niño asks, and Regina finds she's glad he did.

"Yeah, with me too." Emma gently pets her from head to back, careful of her thigh. Regina purrs.

They stay like that for a little while, quiet, affectionate. It feels good. It feels home. But she's a cat. Maybe it could carry on feeling good, if she was human again?

"You feel like going back downstairs?" Emma asks.

"All right."

"I think Diana needs a nap though, she's had enough emotions for one day."

"'kay," he answers in Emma's fashion.

"Okay," Emma says as she stands, Regina in her arms. She's deposited gently on the fluffy pillow, even covered with her robe, that Henry niño gets for her.

He kisses her head, then Emma leans in and kisses her too.

Okay.

###

Regina stretches off a glorious nap and ouch. Her leg hurts. She's still on her pillow, right by Emma's face on her bed.

She's still a cat. Disappointment.

Regina opens her eyes never the less, to make sure, to see where Henry is, to see. Emma is fast asleep, it wasn't just an impression. The night is well established, moon high and shining stars. Emma rarely shuts the blinds, or the curtains. She looks small, and anxious. Her eyes are jumping under her lids. She's dreaming.

Emma dreams and moans. She cries, she fights. Sometimes she screams. Regina has been left many a night wondering, here or at the loft, in bed, on the couch, even on the floor, wondering, what demons inhabit Emma's dreams. What they do to her, why she has to suffer, when everyone else is enjoying a peaceful slumber.

Regina too, has nightmares, but what Emma has, it's beyond anything she's known. It hurts watching her. There's no giving her comfort in her dreams, even when she tries. The only thing she's noticed is that she calms down when she's not alone in bed. When Emma sleeps with Henry, or her, especially both of them.

The only comfort Regine knows how to give Emma is when she wakes up in gasps, sometimes with a start and Regina cuddles her, instead of allowing her to get up and desert sleep for another hour, sometimes two. Emma doesn't sleep much at all.

The night terror is building up.

Regina jumps off the bed with a mental wince; she doesn't want to meow. She goes to the bathroom where Emma always keeps fresh water for her in her bowl. She licks at the water. Henry left his door open, he does that now. No more bedside lamp on, but door open. It's also for her to go in and out at her leisure, but it also means her little prince is growing up.

Right now, there are two little boys in that room; Theo is sleeping over. Henry is even smiling in his sleep so happy he is. They never really had any sleep overs, or play dates. Henry never really had friends, and she knows most of that is on her.

In the beginning it was mostly because all Henry niño ever wanted to do was hang out with his mommy. She loved it, he loved it. They were happy, so very happy. Then Henry niño grew up, and he most likely would have liked to be just Henry, with friends, not just his mom and only friend. He would have been her little prince still, he is now. He couldn't have friends, he's always been way too smart for her to allow it.

Stupid curse.

She looks at the boys. Theo, he needs glasses, and she will make sure to take him, herself, as soon as she's human again. And they'll bump him one grade up, she'll tutor him herself if he needs it. It's not like she'll be overly busy, when Kathryn is the mayor.

Henry niño has friends, and it's good that way. Real friends that would look out for him if he ever needed it, like Theo and Grace, and oh dear how complicated that one is going to be to sort out, but he has friends. Friends who will take him in, if ever need be, like Red, like Kathryn even.

And then there's Emma. Henry has another parent, and that's okay. He only has one mother. If being Diana has taught her anything, is that he and Henry's love is the true kind. It doesn't need containing, just nurturing.

Henry niño grew up very well, and now, he's getting the chance to have a healthier life, it doesn't have to take away from her so they can all belong.

Regina makes her way back to her bedroom, someone else needs her tonight.

Emma sleeps on her stomach; beside a painful leg, Regina gently climbs on Emma's back, as she's taken to doing, and she lies down full length, her face and nose in the nape of Emma's neck.

She feels her own chest tighten when Emma starts weeping and whining with pain. Regina's feline body isn't enough to keep her still. When Emma changes side with a gasp, waking up hyperventilating and sobbing, Regina allows herself to be hugged, nuzzling at Emma's face, licking her tears.

That actually gets Emma to quiet down at once. Regina doesn't stop, she licks Emma's salty tears until they are no more, and snuggles to her face and neck comfortably.

"Your tongue is rough," Emma pets her just like she likes it on the side of her mouth, making her whiskers tingle. She covers them both with the summer comforter Regina likes to keep this time a year.

Regina listens, to Emma's breathing evening out, to Emma's heart beating at a more gentle pace, to Emma little huffs and moans of comforts now that she's not sobbing anymore.

"Thank you," Emma whispers against her.

Regina purrs. They both close their eyes. Regina listens, and thinks.

She thinks it's actually pleasant to know someone else enough that you share a possibly fragile and tender intimacy with them. She thinks that she likes the idea of Emma Swan in her big and empty house. Miss Swan and her music, Miss Swan trying to cook. Both Henry and Emma eating cookies and gathering all their things on Saturday morning for the laundry to be done properly. And the fun trips at the grocery store. She thinks and thinks, that Emma drives pretty well and she's not at all a slob like she had imagined before.

She thinks and thinks, as she has been for some time now, that Emma listens and pays attention, even if she has no idea what to do with that. Emma is fun, yes fun, and that's, well, fun. Emma Swan is reliable, and patient with things she just couldn't even fathom before she saw them.

Maybe Emma runs, and she cries in her sleep. Maybe Emma doesn't know how to explain things, anything, herself, but Emma knows. Emma feels. Miss Swan gets on her nerves, but makes her feel safe all the same.

How do you tell someone that they managed to make themselves indispensable in your life? In your child's life? Indispensable and it's okay.

As she feels slumber take her, Regina wishes she was human again.

###

It must be morning. Early, early morning. There's a ray of sunshine tickling her eyes under closed lids. She'd enjoy hearing the birds, but there mustn't be any today. Maybe it's too early, even for the birds.

She's still in Emma's arms, her hair is tickling her nose and she's surrounded by the sleepiness of Emma's scent. She takes a deep breath, comfortable and warm, but not overly. Should she open her eyes? She smiles.

Now what a strange sensation. Do cats smile?

Emma's arms are safely wrapped around her body, still. Is she awake? Regina opens her eyes thinking…

Her hand is on Emma's chest. On Emma's breast to be precise. Her hand.

Regina is human again.

With a gasp she tenses against Emma.

"Don't move just yet." That answers her question about Emma's state of consciousness.

She obeys Emma's gentle command. "I'm human again," she manages to say, her voice deep and hoarse. She's amazed at the sound of her own voice. She's speaking again.

Emma actually shivers against her. Their skin is touching.

"Yeah," Emma says.

She's naked. In Emma Swan's arms. Willingly.

"I'm naked." It needs to be said.

"Yeah." Miss Swan, eloquence incarnated.

"Emma-"

"Believe me, I've noticed." She feels the smiles on Emma's lips at the corner of her mouth against her forehead.

That does it, Regina lifts her head from Emma's shoulder and crook of her neck to look into the woman's eyes. She feels stiff, her whole body rigid with ankylosis. Her leg really hurts though, where the stone caught her.

She has an arm on Emma's chest, and another on the mattress, after she let go of Emma's breast, gratified by another shiver.

"Miss Swan-"

"I like it better when you call me, Emma." If Regina didn't know better, she'd think Emma is flirting with her.

"Emma-"

"Much better." Fine.

"Do you plan on letting me finish a sentence any time soon?"

"I just did." Brat.

Regina sighs loudly, feeling her lungs with more of Emma's soft scent. Neither sweet nor sour. Not too potent, just naturally comfortable. Like Emma herself. Should she move?

"I should wake Henry." And cover up. Although all hope of safeguarding her modesty is utopia at this point. It's only fair. Supposedly.

"Yeah," Emma pauses.

She clumsily lifts herself up, helped by Emma. She covers her chest with little effect, but Emma Swan is full of goosebumps and beet red as it is. She does that to her. It's not unpleasant.

What is it with them? With her.

Emma comes back to the bed with Regina's pajamas. A clean pair of expensive silk. She's in them with a few clumsy movement and a shared awkwardness at every single skin contact between Emma and herself.

When Emma sits back in bed, she offers her a water bottle, and unscrews the cap for her. She really is thirsty; she downs half the bottle. she manages to put it on the nightstand, but when she motions to stand, she trembles and almost falls.

Emma catches her, holding her to her chest. She lowers them both back to the bed, then lies them down.

"Stay here a little longer?" She whispers.

Regina rolls her eyes. God that feels good. She rests her head in Emma's neck anew. She smiles. She can't help herself. Mostly she doesn't want to.

"Why?" She knows already.

"Because I missed you." Emma doesn't need eloquence. Being direct works for her. When she doesn't shy away from her feelings.

"Good."

Emma's fingers thread through her hair. She kisses her forehead lightly. Once, so lightly that Regina wonders if she didn't imagine it. Twice, longer, so tenderly that Regina wonders if there isn't something they've both missed all together for the better of a year.

Thrice wouldn't be reasonable.

###

When Regina wakes up for the third time, there's another body pressed next to her. A smaller head in the crook of her neck and an arm wrapped around her waist.

Henry niño.

"Henry," she tries.

"Mom!" He's jumping up.

"Henry!" She's to her knees in a start; he throws himself into her arms. "Oh sweetheart."

She's so happy she could cry.

"I love you, Mom," he buries his face in her chest and squeezes her as tightly as he can.

"Yo también te quiero, cariño, so so much," she kisses the crown of his head, drawing circles of fervent loving hand on his back. "I'm so sorry, Henry."

He looks up to her, his bottom lip quivering.

"Aww, no llores, mi amor," she takes his face in both her hands and kisses him all over.

He sobs, "Yo también lo siento, Mamá."

He hasn't spoken Spanish to her in years.

Her tears fall long before she realizes they have, in their embrace. Long before she realizes Emma is standing at the threshold of her bedroom, a tray in her hands, watching them.

Emma waits, holding her gaze. Henry calms down. She kisses him some more. They settle down on her bed while Emma gets them tissues after setting the tray on the nightstand.

"Miss Cloverfield and Theo brought us some lunch," Emma says, as if she's embarrassed they could think she made them lunch.

"Oh look, Mom, Malta Goya!"

Regina smiles, Miss Cloverfield even prepared glasses filled to the top with ice and milk at the bottom. Just like her father used to make it for her in Basurto. Back home. Imagine her surprise when she discovered Malta Goya on the international shelves of the grocery store she then made sure they kept a stock.

They have Malta Goya- Emma's face when she tries it for the first time is priceless,- some fried rice and marinated pork. It's delicious, and quite typical. A genuinely thoughtful and kind gesture on Claudia Jean Cloverfield's part. Maybe an invitation.

"Do you need to sleep more?" Henry asks her.

"I'm so very stiff, and sore, but I don't think I want to sleep anymore, thank you, hijo."

"Maybe a little walk in the backyard would help with the sore muscles?" Emma says.

"Actually, Miss Swan, I think that would be lovely." She smiles at Emma's frown at her not using her name. It still works. Her hold on Emma Swan. Good or bad, she can get under her skin instantly. She always could.

"I'll go open all the doors and set the hammock." Henry rushes out.

"Careful with that, kid, you know it's dangerous," Emma calls after him, "I'll help you when we make it downstairs."

"Should I dress?" Regina worries suddenly. Someone might see her. Someone might get angry at them for her return.

It must show, because Emma slips an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. As if they've done this a thousand times before. As if they belong.

They fit.

"It'll be okay, Regina. Remember what I said?" Emma looks at her with a soft smile, meant reassuring.

"Clean slate?"

"Clean slate," Emma nods. "If you'd like to dress, we can do that."

"Enjoying yourself and my modesty, Miss Swan?" Regina sasses. It feels so good rolling on her tongue after such a long time of silence. She's a little rusty but Emma is being a good sport.

"Hey, if you like, I called Mary Margaret, Kathryn and Ruby, I'm sure one of them is bound to show up at the house some time or another."

"I will not have your mother, or her dog, see me naked, thank you very much." It's a bite, but not a mean one.

"Well you know, if you like Kathryn better, knock yourself out." Emma is pulling her leg right back. This is good.

"Jeans, a soft bra and underwear, a tank top and light shirt, if you will?"

"Your wish is my command." Emma sasses too.

"You'll take me to the bathroom first, I'll be wanting a shower." They can play, they play well. Fun.

"Yes, ma'am." Emma was about to say _'Your Majesty'_, Regina can almost hear it. Too early.

Emma is thoughtful, who would have known? She certainly didn't before this ordeal.

Emma gently leads her to the bathroom, supporting her. When Regina is showered, Emma is waiting for her with a towel, which she wraps her in. When Regina is dry, Emma takes a knee open boy's briefs in her hands.

Regina rolls her eyes. Emma laughs.

On their way to the staircase, Regina already feels better, but Emma's arms around her are safer and more appealing than the stairwell rail is.

In the middle of the stairs, once they've answered Henry who is calling out for them, Regina stops them.

"Are you all right? Do you need to sit?" The concern is genuine on Emma's features.

Something inexplicable has taken over her.

"Emma, I…" Emma is listening with intent, the frown of worry still creasing her brow. Regina uses her right fingertips to smooth it gently. "This, this is good."

"Yeah," Emma says, and they both know what Regina means.

She leans in, closes her eyes, and softly, oh so softly, kisses Emma Swan.

It lasts but an instant, but what a delicate, tender instant. She wants to remember when was the last time she kissed ever so softly. Even Daniel couldn't have kissed her like Emma is kissing her back.

A light kiss, meaningful but not antagonistic, full of passion but never intrusive or domineering.

An Emma Kiss.

She blushes, because really, if she can't be angry, and since she can't remember ever a time for such a gentle kiss, then it is a new time and she feels young, inexperienced and shy all at once.

An instant.

"Thank you," she says.

Emma smiles, a small pinched smile that grows to flash some teeth and becomes bright, then retreats, but comes back. Shy. Happy.

A smile.

###

The afternoon is quiet, and contrary to Emma's prediction, they have no visitors, not on that day or the next. Regina recuperates, between naps and long nights of sleep. Henry insists on sleeping with her every night, and every single one he ends up sandwiched between herself and Emma who, although she affirms sleeping in the guest room, has been falling asleep in bed with them or passing out on the couch.

They haven't kissed again. They haven't mentioned it.

The Thursday before class starts again the next Monday, Emma, Regina and Henry accompany Miss Cloverfield and Theodore to Portland for their back to school shopping list provided by Snow's new bursar's office.

The boys need school supplies, clothes, sneakers and a couple of suits for their uniforms. Storybrooke High is a public school, the only one in town, but with a good budget and uniforms are a must.

Regina hasn't often left town, but she's relieved that on her first time outside the premises of the mansion, it's not at Granny's or at the local grocery store or pharmacy.

They do most of the school supplies and books in the morning, having lunch at a local Italian restaurant that actually serves decent Pesto, as Emma informs them all. The afternoon at the mall is more agitated, especially after Regina surprises everyone with taking Theo up for an appointment with an ophthalmologist who has his practice at the corner aisle with the optician. Within two hours, Theodore has a prescription for a pair of glasses to correct his astigmatism.

They go visit the other stores, and the ice cream parlor while they wait for the optician to rush the crafting of his lenses for his brand new pair of glasses. Regina is happy to be able to spoil them and she's insisted on paying for Theo's glasses and medical expenses that aren't covered by the boy's insurance.

She also makes a mental note to discuss healthcare with Kathryn. Especially if she is to work part time with her to bring her up to speed. They spoke on the phone twice since Regina became human again.

She's the most popular with both boys, which pleases her. Not that she can't appreciate Emma's efforts to do well, but… well, she's the mom and children can tell.

She's flanked with one of them on each side, holding their hands at times, and letting them carry their purchases.

"Mrs. Mills?" Theodore is even more polite than Henry is, and that's saying something.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She smiles at him. He doesn't seem frightened by her. He never does, even when she frowns or says no. These simple facts make her love the boy to bits.

"Do you think I can be in Henry's grade when school starts, now that I have my glasses?" He smiles at the idea. He was so very serious picking his pair, just like he was for his clothes and whatever extra thing Regina wanted to get for him, Theo looks at Miss Cloverfield for permission.

The boy needs a little spoiling, and she's so glad that she can do that for him.

"It'd be so great, Mom!"

Emma and Claudia Jean are behind them, and Regina gives a look back to see that they both heard the question. Miss cloverfield is looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Well, I'm not Mayor anymore, Theo, but I think between myself, your aunt and Sheriff Swan,

We'll be able to convince Principal Blanchard to let you move up a grade, considering that you didn't really get a fair chance in the first place."

"Am I going to have a lot of lessons to make up for?"

"You might need some tutoring, indeed," she stops walking and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You have to know that you are a very intelligent boy, Theo, your problem has been your vision, not your head. Do you understand?"

"I'm not stupid like Kelley Stillstone said."

"You're absolutely not stupid. Never." She smiles at him.

"Mrs. Mills?" He says, tilting his head slightly. "Are you going to curse Kelley Stillstone?"

She gives a look to Henry, who has his face on but knows something she doesn't.

"Ava and Nicolas told Theo that Kelley is scared you're going to curse him for throwing a stone at you because you're the Evil Queen", Henry blurts in one go.

The good thing with children is that they don't really have a notion of what tact is. So when they tell the truth, it's usually rather direct. At least that's what she's learned with Henry and it suits her.

She raises an eyebrow to Theo and Henry who are both facing her now.

"Do you boys think I should?"

"It'd be wicked!" Henry is a mix of excited but worried and Theo is quiet. So are Emma and Miss Cloverfield.

"It'd only prove that they should be scared of you," The tells her. "He's already scared. It won't make it better with me, unless he thinks I can make you do things."

"But you don't, 'cause I can't either. Although I still think Mom would have whooped his butt if she hadn't been a cat this day."

"Henry! When have I ever given you a spanking?"

"I don't know, never?"

"Precisely. I'm not about to start spanking children with Kelley Stillstone." It's priceless seeing how children's minds work.

"I think I ought to make him respect me on my own," Theo concludes.

"I agree," Regina smiles at him, "Do you know how to do that?"

"Maybe I could start by getting better grades than he does?"

"Believe me, that's not gonna be hard." Henry snickers and they all have a good hearty laugh.

Children don't like lies, they do much better with un-demonized truths. There's no need to pretend anyone has any sympathy for the butcher's boy.

It's a lovely end of the afternoon and that night, when they've driven home, Henry is fast asleep in the car. Emma manages to lift him up to his bed, but she struggles with his weight. He's not always so niño anymore.

Regina bends over to his forehead to kiss his sleeping face and revel in his presence a little longer. Emma folds his clothes and brings in the bags with all his things. She kisses him too.

Regina makes them coffee.

"I like your coffee," Emma looks at her decaf with some wet foam on top.

"It's the espresso machine."

"This thing is great," Emma smiles, what seems sadly. "Today was great too. I can't believe all the kid needed was some glasses and I didn't think of that."

Then Regina realizes what Emma means.

"How old were you when you got yours?" Regina sits by her side at the kitchen island.

"Fifteen. I couldn't do anything in school. I had those headaches. Things were so much brighter with glasses on. And clearer."

Fifteen, Emma dropped out at sixteen and was living in a stolen car that year.

"I'm sorry, Emma." She is. The decision to abandon Emma as a baby wasn't Regina's, but she pressed to destroy all of their happiness. No matter the cost to her, no matter the cost to anyone else, or whose responsibility it was. Emma had to pay a stiff price for a fight she never chose.

"Clean slate, all right?" Emma's smile is nervous as she reads her mind.

"Not all right." For that, she is sorry and she feels regrets. For Emma, for Henry, for Theodore, she is sorry.

Emma looks up from her coffee and hold her gaze for a fleeting second.

"Should I… uhm… start packing my stuff and you know…"

They have not at all discussed it, but Emma can't be thinking that she's going to have to leave, not after everything…

"Emma, you live here," She says. "Imagine what Henry would feel like if he didn't find you tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Well we can talk to him, if you'd rather I go."

"This is your home," Regina knows it as decidedly as she says it. "I don't want you to leave."

She gently places her hand on top of Emma's, who is shaking under her palm.

"Would you consider staying?"

"I… aren't you worried what people are gonna say? What it looks like?"

"The Savior and the Evil Queen under the same roof, raising their son?"

Emma looks at her again at the sound of her chuckle.

"It's not funny," she says, annoyed, "You know what I mean."

"Emma, if I have learned a thing or two in the past few months I had to live as a feline, is that you, and Henry and me, we are family. For all the dysfunctional, the broken, the jaded and the unconventional, we are family nevertheless.

"There's a soon to be eleven year old upstairs who has fully adopted you, in case you didn't notice."

"Yeah," Emma nods, more bewildered than acquiescing, "Picture that. What about you?"

"I'd say you're rubbing off on me. What about you?"

"I like it here, with the kid," She pauses, "With you."

"I do speak again." Regina chuckles.

"Yeah, nobody's perfect." Regina swats Emma on the arm playfully. "Hey!" Emma captures her hand and pulls her body into hers. She doesn't resist.

"Come," Regina says, turning in Emma's arms and leading her to the parlor, hand in hand. "Lets go upstairs, it's late."

"Regina?" Emma pauses, still holding her hand. Regina looks at her. "Will we… could we talk about…"

She nods. They'll talk about a kiss, embraces, and living together.

She's content to just enjoy being human again, to savour each moment with Henry niño and Emma. No pressure, no questions. Emma cruelly lacks the confidence and self-worth to hold on to her silence for long. They've been enjoying a week of retrouvailles. It's time.

They settle on Regina's bed once they've both changed. Emma's clothes are still in Regina's closet.

Emma sits crossed legs, on the covers while Regina sits in bed, her legs extended under the cover so that Emma has been absent-mindedly playing with the tip of her toes as she used to do her tail. It's more distracting than Regina ever thought such a sweet, inconsequential gesture could be.

It's helping her realize that what she'd like most are Emma's arms around her. She misses her physically. How strange.

Emma has been looking after her, never leaving more than what was mandatory for work. And then it dawns on her…

"Emma?" She asks. "Have you talked to your parents?"

"About being here, you mean?" Emma is instantly nervous. Fidgeting. "Yeah," she goes on.

"No," Regina didn't mean that, although it seems Emma is handling that too and that's good. "I meant, have you talked to your parents, about being their daughter."

Right way she knows the answer. Emma's emotions play on her face like one would play the cello. She can feel the fear, the discomfort wafting from Emma, who has no idea what to do with herself.

"I… uhm… they keep asking me questions." This is new, Regina won't press. "They want me to be in a family with them. I told them I'm not leaving Henry and Henry is staying put where he's at." She's not surprised at Emma's slight deflection.

"So you do want to stay," she says instead.

Emma nods. "Henry's happy. And you're the best mom, I'm not fit for this."

"You were right though," Regina has to clarify that, "Henry is happy here, and I'm his mother, I worry about what is good for him. You…"

"I'm not his mom, I know. I didn't mean-"

"You are his parent," Regina carries on. "You are part of this family, Emma. I think having you here is good for him. It's good for you. And for me," She finishes, finding Emma's eyes.

"His parent?" Emma hesitates.

"His other mother, Miss Swan." She thinks of a time not so long ago when saying this meant finding a way to kill the woman sitting in front of her. The woman she kissed.

She thinks to add, "He'll find a name to call you that is only yours soon enough."

"A name? Like he calls you Mom?"

"He used to call me Mamá more often, but yes, essentially." She misses that.

"I think it's cool he speaks Spanish," Emma hesitates again, "does it mean he's Latino like you're Latina?"

"He'll choose how he wishes to identify, but yes, he's Latino, like his mother."

"That's good."

"He still enjoys the privilege of being white skinned."

"He belongs with you." Emma says.

"He took to Spanish and everything else so naturally. I was scared about it when he was only a baby. Asking myself questions of race and heritage," Regina remembers. "He also belongs with you," she sighs, "even if it costs me to say or accept it."

"I'm an orphan. He actually belongs somewhere. That's all I wanted for him." Emma nods, "I'm really happy and maybe even a little proud that I could do that, give him his best shot, no matter how hard it was for me to let him go, and he found his way to you. You're his best shot."

"I know we're all over the place, but Miss Swan, you must understand, I have my magic back; there is no town line anymore. I don't intend to let anyone dictate my behavior, or take my child from his home and his mother."

Emma looks at her then. Regina isn't threatening her, she thinks they both understand that.

"I won't let anyone even try." Emma says.

She does it before she thinks about it. She launchs herself forward and wraps her arms around Emma's neck. Emma brings her closer, almost in her lap.

She whispers on soft skin, "I want you to stay."

"I want to stay." Emma threads her fingers in Regina's hair, "Are we going to talk about you kissing me?"

Regina smiles, her lips on the skin of Emma's neck. "You could kiss me again and we wouldn't have to."

Emma's fingers trail from her hair to the side of her jaw, sparkling shivers bringing her back to life and warmth. The back of her fingertips reaches her chin, lifting her face, gently, inviting her lips to join Emma's with delicate kisses at the corners of her mouth.

Emma's lips are soft but intent. She kisses her with passion, burning waves of desire and tongue, leaning in, recessing, loving and savouring.

It's tenderness and love on their lips, desire and want on the tip of their tongues.

"Stay with me tonight." She exhales it in Emma's mouth. She's straddling Emma. They kiss like water and air matter a lot less than the touch of the other for their survival.

"What do we tell Henry?" Emma asks.

"The truth."

###

The next morning finds them cuddled in bed with a third body. There's a little boy on her sheets, sandwiched between the two of them. Thank god they're both decent and nothing happened that Henry would be scarred for life from.

Sex with Emma Swan. God how she wants it. Not yet though. They're maybe a little too close to death by apple turnover for that.

And Henry niño.

They talked for hours, holding each other, never too long in one position. Emma can't stay still very long. Then she held Emma until she fell asleep, fighting it with all her might. She writhed, moaned, whined, but as expected, Regina's body surrounding her calmed her down.

Regina didn't sleep for the longest time, thinking, caressing, cajoling and appeasing. There comes life's sweet irony again. Of all people, she spent her night watching over Emma Swan. Of all people, keeping her safe.

"Kid," Emma whispers, "Stop wiggling you gonna wake your mom up."

He chuckles, "She's already awake, no way I wiggle more than you."

"Hijo," Regina warns. He needs to stop talking to Emma as if she's his schoolmate, a bit like Theo.

"Mamá," he acknowledges.

"I have two fussy pulgas in my bed."

"Hey! I resent that!" Emma pauses, "What's a _'pulgas'_ anyway?"

"It's pulga, dear, and it means flea."

"What! Well you only have one," Regina thinks for a second she'll try the word but no, "if the kid goes get stuff out for breakfast." Emma growls.

"I want pancakes," Henry is already jumping off of bed.

"In a minute, carinõ."

"Emma is making the pancakes. She's awesome at pancakes, and bacon."

"Am I now?" Emma laughs, but she's still holding her tight around the waist.

Regina smiles, "You are." Of all things cooking, Emma can do the nicest of breakfast, or brunch.

"When do you start school, kid?" Emma knows the answer, but Henry is overjoyed. Theo was allowed to be in his class.

"Tomorrow! May I call Theo to go over to his place? He wanted to finish the summer math and English training books you bought him last week. He's not very good in English."

"That's because he struggled with reading for so long, he has a hard time understanding questions. You have to be thoughtful with him."

"I think we'll have lunch at Miss Cloverfield's, then if it's ok, we can come study in the backyard?"

"You can call after breakfast," Emma interrupts them both. "Some people do like to sleep."

Breakfast is gone, with much of the day, before long. That very evening they breach the subject of Emma staying home with them. The very idea that Emma could actually leave is what really upsets Henry. He only smiles when they manage, shyness obliges, to explain to him that Emma won't be sleeping in the guest room.

All three of them agree to take it slow, as Henry niño puts it. He's been listening to Red Lucas for far too long a time apparently. He's a relationship expert and announces he'll break it to Ruby and Regina should break it to Kathryn. Then they'll tell "Grams and Gramps when you guys go steady." Not that he's even certain what that means. The plan has been in motion since he's known Regina was in fact Diana the cat.

The one part Regina likes best is _'Grams and Gramps.' _Snow White is a grandmother before her, and that's just too sweet a wickedness to pass up.

Henry and Theo's first day is amazing, they come home at four for snacks finding Regina and Kathryn absorbed in town work and organizing in Regina's study. She's agreed to support kathryn in her campaign, so far only vaguely challenged by George who has not found much support of his own.

They take a break for Henry's ultimate cookies and chocolate milk, ice mochas in both women's case.

"It was awesome, Mom, Mr. Booth is a great English teacher, he gave us lots of stuff to think about. We're gonna read the Hobbit this semester!"

"And Mr. Booth said he'll talk to Principal Blanchard to put together a reading support group and I can go after class twice a week. And as long as I do my homework with Henry, I should be fine. Just like you said!"

Theo actually hugs her before the boys rush to the living room for homework, and Regina hugs him back with the most unexpected of blushes.

"You've made a new friend for life, I think," Kathryn smiles, "Should I be jealous?"

"I…" She blushes some more. She gets the feelings that maybe, working with children is in her future. Not at school but maybe activities. For now, she'll focus on Henry and Theo and…

"Grace?" She's saved by the bell.

"Hello Mrs. Mills. I'm sorry to interrupt unannounced, but I had to go home ask my dad if I could come over. Henry said he and Theo would need help with their math."

"You're welcome to come in, Grace. Would you like a cookie?"

"The ultimate?" Apparently her cookies are getting quite the reputation.

"The one."

"Then yes, please." The girl is polite and witty. It shows on her face, in her shiny green eyes and smart smile. "Hi, Mrs. Nolan," Grace says as she pass them both to take her shoes off and head to the living room.

Children in her future? She shakes her head. She must remember to get Jefferson's phone number. They're going to have to talk about a few things if their children are to be good friends. Maybe even smooth over a couple things she wouldn't have mind strangling him for not so long ago.

"How are things with Emma?" Kathryn asks her, after she gives the children more cookies and milk, and they settle back in her study, to resume their own homework.

"They're…" her phone rings. "Emma…" She smiles and picks up.

'_Hey beautiful,'_ Emma smiles in the phone.

"Hey, Miss Swan." Regina smiles too.

'_I'm gonna be a tiny bit later than I thought, I have to run a couple errands after we get back from Portland.'_

"Oh, well. Should we wait for you for dinner?" Regina feels a bite of disappointment.

'_Yeah, if that still okay? Maybe half an hour?'_

"Is something the matter?" Regina feels worry invade her, but Emma sounds relaxed and joyful.

'_This is when I tell you that it's nothing, but you're gonna worry anyway, aren't you?' _Thoughtful Emma.

"Yes." Regina frowns. She doesn't enjoy being predictable, but she won't lie.

'_Then how about I tell you that, it's for a surprise?'_

"What surprise?" She feels her shoulders relax and her chest doesn't feel so tight anymore.

'_It's not going to be a surprise if I tell you what it is, silly.'_

She doesn't answer that.

'_It's for Henry, and for you, and it won't be a surprise for very long, so… chill okay? It's all good, I promise.'_

Emma rarely makes promises. It's rather the contrary, she often insists that she won't make any.

"Very well."

'_I have to get back, I don't want Thomas to kill himself trying to be better than Jayce at the pull-ups contest.'_

"Are you being safe?"

'_Of course, I did the requirements, I'm good to go. The boys are just… being boys.'_

The boys are actually Jayce, Eric's benjamin brother, and Thomas, who left George's house as soon as his memories came back and is now living with Ashley and their baby. The boys are Emma's two newly hired Deputies to the Sheriff's office, and of course, Frederick, David, Red and the other volunteers who went to Portland with Captain McGregor for their SBFD training at the Portland Fire Department training facilities.

She has a feeling they'll have to budget for one sooner rather than later.

"Say hi to Frederick for us."

'_Right, Kathryn! How is everything? Is Henry back yet?'_

"Yes, he is, with Theo and Grace. And Kathryn and I are fine."

'_Cool. These three are going to be the new Harry Potter trio or something. Did you save me a cookie?'_

"I see what matters to you most, Miss Swan."

'_You're pulling my leg, right?" _She is.

"Is it working?"

'_Yeah.'_

"Then yes. See you at dinner, Emma." _'I love you' _tickles her tongue fleetingly, she won't say it though. Not now, not like this, not yet.

'_Bye, only for now. I can't wait to see you again.'_

It's clumsy, it's sweet, it's Emma.

"Where were we?" She asks Kathryn. "Oh yes, Emma?"

"Nevermind," Kathryn actually laughs.

###

Dinner is ready; Emma shouldn't be long anymore. Regina climbs up the stairs and walks down the corridor to Henry's room. He's set the dinner table; homework are done, Theo and Grace went home.

She knocks.

"Adelante," Henry niño says.

"¿Qué haces?" She asks.

"Reading comics. Is Emma home?"

"Not yet, cariño," Regina sits at the feet of his bed. "Will you be okay until she does come home to have dinner?"

Boys have growling stomachs. So does Emma, but she has the lifestyle and habits of a teenage boy. If not that she's very tidy.

"I'm hungry, but yeah. Where is she at?"

"Some errand to tend to." She pauses, "Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy, sweetheart?"

"I haven't been this happy in a long time," Henry smiles. "We're doing good, right?"

"We are." They truly are.

"I miss Diana, sometimes," He looks pensive, "It was nice to have the cuddles and affection." He smiles, "And you followed me everywhere. I liked having a cat at night, and the purring."

"I liked cuddling with you very much." It was the most perfect thing in their interactions. She hasn't been this close to him since he was maybe six or seven, she'd missed her baby.

"And with Emma." Henry laughs. When did he become so sassy? When did they become so alike?

"Maybe," she says as he smirks. She nudges his foot.

"With Emma, what?" Emma is standing in the threshold of his bedroom, leaning against the frame of the door.

She's in boots, wearing that leather jacket of hers, with only a tanktop underneath it. It's mostly zipped though.

"Cuddling, when Mom was Diana," Henry says at the same time Regina says, "Nothing."

"Yeah," Emma smiles at her. With her smile for her. "It really was."

"Meow," it's muffled but it's definitely there.

"Emma, what's in your jacket?" Regina asks it, but Henry is standing right beside her with a start.

He goes to sit by the head of his bed when Emma joins them and sits in between them. She unzips her jacket to reveal…

A kitten.

"Oh my god, Emma, look how cute it is."

On queue, _it_ meows again. Henry presents _it_ his hand and Emma lies down on her back leaving, _it_ on her belly.

"Where did you get it?" Regina observes the little thing and how quickly _it_'s already taking to Henry.

"Maleficent gave her to me." Emma is only looking at her. It seems they're having a silent conversation. _'It's safe,_' Emma's eyes are saying. _'Say yes,'_ they're saying also.

"It's a girl?" Henry's smile is as wide as his ears are apart.

"Just a few weeks old, Maleficent found her abandoned in the forest. She thought she might like us."

Why is Emma speaking with Maleficent?

Emma prevents the question, "Maleficent has been visiting me here and there since you changed. She's worried you'll be mad at her for a long time. She's also taken quite a liking for caring for the animals of the forest. She wants to build a house deeper in the woods, not too far from where the stables are now. She'd like our blessing to stay and visit town sometimes."

"You're going to give it to her, right Mom?"

Why would she? She's not the mayor anymore, and it's not like Maleficent turned her into a cat for three months with no alternative or an explanation. Not even an apology.

"I'm not the mayor, Henry. I'm not much of anything these days. My blessing doesn't really become an edict anymore."

The kitty is adorable but Regina feels guarded.

"Well I gave her mine," Emma says, "Savior and all."

"Cool!" Henry is still petting the kitty.

She has a perfect split of red and black on her face, stains everywhere else, with a green eye and a brown eye. It's almost like she's a mix of all three of them.

"Plus, we're family."

"Family?" That's news to her.

"Yeah, she's your Godmother." Emma tilts her head slightly, _'you didn't know?'_

"I had no idea," Regina is flabbergasted. She has no idea who this Maleficent is, but she realizes that she must have had an interest in her most of her life. From birth maybe. Why her?

She has many questions for her _Godmother_. She has many questions for Emma too.

"¿Mamá?" Henry was going to be the one asking, of course. "May we keep her?"

For now, she's looking at the little ball of bluff, seated, regal and pretty, even if one can see, _it _is starving. Comfortable in the warmth of Emma's body, leaning into Henry's every touch of the side of her face, tingling whiskers and wriggling tail of pleasure.

She sighs.

It was her not so long ago, Siamese aside. Did Maleficent send her a stray kitten of someone else she wished to be a cat, or is this little one a peace offering?

Regina has not thought much of Maleficent. She's been too… euphoric. Human again, in a good place with Henry, maybe even falling in love with Emma.

Falling in love with Emma. The warmth in her heart has replaced the immediate cold and angry. She has room for improvement. For love. For growing. For learning to keep happy.

For falling in love. With herself first. With Emma Swan. With Henry, always.

With the little furry one? Perhaps.

Perhaps she will help her remember, Diana the cat, what it meant then, what it means now, how one changes when they want to.

"What shall we call her?" She asks her family. Her own family.

"I kinda already named her…" Emma bites her lip.

"Yeah?" Henry asks, smiling anew with delight. "What is it?"

Leave it to Miss Swan, thoughtful but not eloquent.

"Mischief."

* * *

><p><strong>AN |**

This story I will gift to cara mia giors ( giors1), Laura ( lrbcn) and all the cat lovers out there who also understand two women loving each other and recomposed families.

Thank you so much to my dearest Alex ( mermaidandthedrunks) for the editing, grammar check and over all support. Of course, Sephy must be thanked for inspiring me, as well as my Toffee and lots of love to Franklin, and Lola's other kitties.

Enjoy this one, which is just as much a love story but lifts the tone of what I usually put forth.

Until next time,  
>C.<p> 


End file.
